Baby Daddy
by Rukuya
Summary: Byakuya and Rukia go out training one day, but they didn't realize they were training near the 12th Division. While They are training the lab explodes and Rukia suddenly gets turned into a baby. Byakuya is now responsible for taking care of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Daddy  
**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

It was a sunny, peaceful day in Soul Society and Rukia had thought it would be fun if she could get Byakuya to train her in her swordsmanship. Earlier in the day she had asked him, nervously, if he would. He surprisingly said yes.

They were now out in a secluded area where they could train in peace. While they were training, Byakuya noticed Rukia had gotten a lot better in her swordsmanship skills and he was secretly pleased that she asked him to be the one to train her. He wanted to spend more time with her, but with his busy schedule as a captain and all, he wasn't able to do that. They barely even saw each other at home. When he would arrive home she would already be in bed asleep and when it's time for her to go to work the next morning he had already left. Even though Byakuya didn't show it, he was happy he was spending time with Rukia now.

"How about we test your Kido ability?" Byakuya offered.

"Okay." Rukia agreed. She fired a blast of White lighting at Byakuya. Surprisingly, he had almost had trouble dodging it. "How was that?" Rukia asked.

"You've improved greatly." He replied calmly. Rukia smiled at that, which made Byakuya almost smile back. Almost.

Rukia was happy to know that Byakuya noticed her improvement. She was happy that they were spending time together to. With their busy schedules they hardly ever had dinner or even breakfast together. So now was a good time to get some bonding done. She hoped he felt the same as she did.

Suddenly they both heard an explosion. They then realized where they were training. They were near the 12th Division. Byakuya sensed another explosion coming. "Rukia, Get Down!" He instructed calmly, but loud enough for her to hear. She turned to him the moment the next explosion came. The area was now covered by smoke. "Rukia?" Byakuya called her, but no reply came. "Rukia?!" His callings became more frantic. He knew it wasn't like him to shout, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying about her. They were near 12th Division after all. Who knows what kind of stuff could have been in the smoke that was finally starting to clear. "Rukia!?" He called again, this time he got a small giggle as a reply. He was confused for a moment, but then when the smoke finally cleared he saw a pile of clothes on the ground. He they noticed that they were Rukia's and he would have blushed a little if he hadn't of seen what was in the clothing. It was a raven haired baby. "Ru...kia?" He asked. The baby giggled in reply. He bent down on his knee in front of the baby and his fears were answered. It was Rukia. The baby looked just like her, only a whole lot younger. She had shorter hair and the bang that usually hung down to her nose now only reached to the middle of her forehead. She giggled again happily. Byakuya did the first thing that came to mind after he got over the shock. He wrapped her up in the large clothes that didn't shrink with her, picked her up and rushed to the 4th Division.

"Happy! Weee!" Rukia giggled and clapped her hands as Byakuya shunpo'd towards his desired location.

"Please don't let this be permanent." He said to himself, but got laughter as a reply from Rukia.

"Happy, Bya! Happy! Ahahahaha!" She giggled. Byakuya soon realized 'Bya' was all Rukia could say of his name.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Yeah, I know It's short, but that's because it's only supposed to be like a short prologue . So You can expect longer chapters next time. **

**Chapter 2 Coming Soon.**

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Daddy  
**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

"Well. It's definitely Rukia. Some sort of chemicals must have been in the smoke when the explosion occurred." Unohana said as she handed Rukia backed to Byakuya.

"How long until the effects wear off?" He asked worriedly.

"I'd say...Umm. Three days."

Byakuya calmed down a little.

"Or maybe a couple of weeks."

His eye's widened.

"No. Maybe a month."

His eyes got wider every time she expanded the time.

"I can't tell for sure. Maybe you should go ask Mayuri. I'm sure he'll know." She said calmly.

Byakuya nodded.

"Until Rukia is back to normal though, keep her with you at all times."

"...What?" He asked.

"In the current state she's in, she's basically helpless. She can't do things on her own. She needs someone to take care of her. Someone that is already close to her and it seems she wants you to be the one to do it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well. While I was running tests on her in the other room, she wouldn't stop crying out for you. You couldn't hear her, because you were in the waiting area." Unohana explained.

Byakuya was shocked for a moment. Rukia was crying out for him? Him of all people. "Okay, I'll take full responsibility for her." He agreed.

"Okay then, If you get any information from Mayuri please report it to me as soon as possible. I might be able to figure out how long Rukia will be like this."

Byakuya nodded and slowly walked out of the room then headed out towards the 12th Division.

--

While Byakuya was running towards the 12th Division Headquarters, Rukia started whining. He immediately slowed down. "What's wrong, Rukia?" He asked, forgetting for a moment he wouldn't get a full answer.

She whined a bit more. "No more. No more run." She shook her head. He guessed that she wanted him to stop running. So he did and just started walking.

"Hopefully, you'll be back to your old self again."

Rukia giggled. "Happy, Bya!" She clapped her hands.

"Fine, but I'll only act happy around you. Not in public."

Rukia laughed happily. Byakuya almost smiled at her laughter, but stopped himself.

"Where going?" She asked.

"We're going to go to 12th Division to see if we can get you back to normal."

"Divi?" She tried to say 'Division', but couldn't.

Byakuya sighed. He should have known she wouldn't understand. Rukia looked like she was thinking.

"Cweepy Man?"

Byakuya almost laughed. "If you mean Captain Kurotsuchi, than yes."

Rukia shuddered.

"Don't worry, I won't let him touch you."

Rukia smiled cheerfully than clutched herself tighter to Byakuya. Byakuya figured this was her way of hugging. He looked from left to right and saw no one in sight, so he smiled down at her for second then went back to his regular self.

"Why Bya no smile?" Rukia asked curiously.

"It's just how I was raised."

"Fun."

"What?"

"Need Fun."

"Are you trying to say I need to have some fun?"

Rukia smiled and giggled in reply. Byakuya guessed this was her way of saying 'Yes.'

Byakuya looked forward. "We're almost there."

Rukia whined a little. She didn't like here, it made her feel uneasy.

"You don't have to worry. I'll keep you safe." Rukia just clutched him tighter and tried to hide herself.

--

Byakuya didn't bother with waiting at the door. He just walked right in. "Captain Kuchiki?" Nemu asked as she appeared from another hall. "May I ask, what are you doing here?"

"It's about that explosion earlier. I was training Rukia somewhere near here and the explosion hit us...well. It hit Rukia. I think there was something in the smoke that effected her."

"What do mean by 'effected?'" Nemu asked.

Byakuya opened a bit of his haori to show Rukia hiding herself from being seen.

"It that..."

"Yes, It's Rukia. I took her to the 4th Division and Captain Unohana said there might have been something in the smoke that did this."

"Well, our Captain was experimenting. I guess that's what caused the explosion."

"I was wondering if I could have a word with him."

"Of course, follow me." Nemu started walking down another hallway. Byakuya followed, but as he was walking he noticed Rukia hide herself with his haori again.

Nemu stopped a door and opened it slowly. "Mayuri? Captain Kuchiki wants to have a word with you."

"Well, let him in." Mayuri said from inside the room. Byakuya entered the room and Nemu walked off to go back to her own business.

"Well, Captain Kuchiki. What is it that you need?" Mayuri said turning around in the chair he was sitting in to face Byakuya. Byakuya unconsciously clutched Rukia tighter.

"What was that explosion earlier from?" Byakuya asked.

"Ahh. Why do you ask?"

"Because what ever was in the smoke caused this." Byakuya said opening his haori to show Rukia, her eyes tightly shut as she tried to hide herself without the use of Byakuya's haori.

"Well this is interesting. That's your little sister isn't it?"

"Yes. What ever was in the smoke of the explosion caused this. How long until the effects wear off and she's back to normal."

"Well, I'd have to run a few tests..." Mayuri lied. Byakuya could tell it was a lie and backed away a few steps. "Fine, The effects should last at the least a month."

"And the most?"

"Two or three months."

That disappointed Byakuya a little. Then he thought it might be good. When Rukia was back to normal she would have to get back on schedule. They'd hardly ever see each other. So maybe her being like this was a good thing. When she was like this she had to be with him at all times. He could actually spend some time with her. Then he thought about her work schedule again. Dammit, he forgot about that. He needed to inform Ukitake about what happened. So Ukitake would know why Rukia wasn't going to be showing up for the next month or maybe longer.

"The thing that caused the explosion. Hmm. Well, I was experimenting on some chemicals. I was trying to entertain myself. I had gotten rather bored, and I thought it would be nice to experiment on some new things." Mayuri explained, getting Byakuya's attention back.

Byakuya nodded. "Do you think that there will be any side-effects?"

"No. No side-effects. She'll just be a normal baby for the next month or so." Mayuri replied.

Byakuya nodded again. "That's all I needed to know." He said before walking out of the room and leaving the 12th Division. He was headed back to Captain Unohana to report what he had been told.

--

After Byakuya had informed Unohana he headed towards Ukitake's home. He knew Ukitake wasn't at the Division Headquarters, because he was out sick again.

Byakuya politely knocked on the door and after a moment it slid open. "Byakuya?" Ukitake asked. "What are doing here?"

"I come to inform you that Rukia will not be able to come in to work for the next month. Maybe even longer than that." Byakuya replied calmly.

"Why?"

Byakuya opened his haori to show Rukia. Who was asleep in Byakuya's arms.

"Is that...Rukia?" Ukitake asked shocked.

"Yes. I was training her near the 12th Division and there was an explosion. The chemicals in the smoke caused this. She won't be back to normal until after a month or so."

"Well, It's okay with me. Even if it wasn't we really wouldn't have much of a choice." Ukitake joked.

"...I'll be leaving now."

"Okay, hope things go okay with Rukia." Ukitake said waving goodbye as Byakuya turned and headed back towards the Kuchiki Manor.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Yeah. I tried to keep them in character the best I could. And thank you guys for all the reviews! Right now I'm working on Chapter 4 of this fic. I already have Chapter 3 done. Chapter 3 is on my junk drive right now. My friends that have read it, say it's the best, so I'll try to get it posted as fast as I can. **

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Daddy  
**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

Byakuya was now lying on his bed on his stomach with Rukia leaning up against a pillow in front on him. Rukia giggled a bit and smiled. Byakuya sighed. Rukia then grabbed a bit of his hair and pulled. "Ow. What was that for?"

"...Happy." Rukia said. He then realized he was acting the exact opposite of how she wanted him to act.

"Well. I'm no good at just switching emotions. I'm normally always like this."

Rukia frowned and her eyes began to get watery.

"Wait! Don't cry! Please don't cry!" He picked her up and started to try to calm her by gently rocking her. Rukia started giggling again which was a good sign. Byakuya sat Rukia back down against the pillow.

Byakuya laid back down on his stomach only than to sit back up. He reached inside his Shihakusho and pulled out Rukia's own Shihakusho that he put away after Unohana had gotten Rukia some clothes that fit. He frowned a bit. Even though Rukia was with him now, he missed the old Rukia. He got off of the bed to put Rukia's Shihakusho on a nearby shelf. He then came back to the bed and laid down.

Rukia yawned tiredly and Byakuya looked at her to find her cuddled up at his side asleep. He smiled bit a relaxed into the bed and fell asleep shortly after.

--

Byakuya tiredly opened his eyes and noticed it was early morning. He needed to get to work. He tried to get up, but felt something at his side. He looked down to see Rukia still sleeping beside him. He straightened his hair and Shihakusho, which he didn't change out of the night before, scooped up Rukia and quietly walked out of his room toward the 6th Division.

--

"Captain, I have some papers from the 2nd Division that need signing." Renji said to the closed door of Byakuya's office.

"Come in." Byakuya instructed calmly.

Renji opened the door and walked into his captains office. "Well, here they ar- SON OF A SUBARINER! IS THAT RUKIA!?" Renji said noticing the raven haired baby in Byakuya's lap, who was scribbling in a sketch book with a crayon.

"Yes, it's Rukia. Could you please also refrain yourself from shouting?" Byakuya said with an annoyed looked on his face.

"...Yea...Yeah...What happened?" Renji asked as he placed the papers on Byakuya's desk.

Byakuya sighed and then explained what happened to Renji.

"Oh. So she'll be back to normal soon then."

Byakuya nodded. "Yes. She'll be back to her old self in a month or so."

"That's good. I'll be going then." Renji said before he bowed and then slowly walked off.

"Loud." Rukia commented.

"Very." Byakuya agreed and Rukia giggled. Byakuya set the papers that needed to be signed in front of him, quickly read over them, and signed them.

"What that?" Rukia asked curiously as she pointed at the paperwork.

"Paperwork."

"Pwaper...wok?" She tilted her head to the side still not understanding.

"You'll understand when you're back to your old self."

Rukia looked at him for a moment then went back to scribbling in her sketchbook.

--

Renji was walking around Seireitei humming to himself. He then felt a familiar presence come up behind him. "Hi, Matsumoto."

"Hey, Renji what's up!?" Matsumoto asked a she came up beside Renji.

"Nothing much. I just had the biggest freaking shock of my life though. Other than that nothing much. Nothing much..." Renji replied.

"Really? What happened."

"Well. Yesterday, Captain Kuchiki and Rukia went out training together, but as they were training there was an explosion. It turns out they were near the 12th Division and so they got caught in the explosion-"

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah...I guess. Well, as I was saying. They got caught in the explosion and something must have been in the smoke, because it turned Rukia into a baby."

"A baby?"

"Yeah. Captain Kuchiki is taking care of her."

"Really? He's the one taking care of her?"

"Yeah, Rukia seems pretty happy so I guess she's okay."

"Well that's good." Matsumoto said with a smile.

"Yeah." Renji agreed.

"So how long until the effects wear off?"

"Captain Kuchiki said at least a month. At the most two or three."

"Wow. Well, at least it's not permanent."

"Yeah. That's good." Renji agreed.

--

Byakuya was now cleaning up his office while Rukia sat in his chair watching him. He mostly arranged books...In alphabetical order. Rukia crossed her arms the best she could and tilted her head. She was getting bored of watching him clean. Cleaning wasn't fun. Not to her at least. She then uncrossed her arms and whined.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked looking over at her.

Rukia smiled and lifted her arms up. "Baby want go uppie!"

Byakuya walked over to Rukia and picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She automatically cuddled up against him.

"You know, you're really making it hard for me to clean my office." He stated calmly.

Rukia giggled in reply.

He started to slowly walk around in circles to see if he could get Rukia to fall asleep so he could finish organizing.

"Pweety picture." Rukia said pointing to one of the drawings in her open sketch book. It was clear she still had her drawing style. The picture was of a bunny, obviously, and it looked like she had tried to draw Byakuya 'Seaweed Ambassador' as well. Byakuya smiled without thinking.

"Pweety...?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, very." He replied.

Rukia smiled, laughed and hugged him the best she could. Suddenly...her stomach growled. Rukia than got embarrassed and tried to hide herself with Byakuya haori.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. Everyone gets hungry sometime."

Rukia looked up at him and smiled. Byakuya looked down at and a sudden thought came to him.

_'What do babies eat?'_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Sorry It took so long to update. I haven't been able to get on the computer much lately. I've had a bunch of school projects to do, a lot of tests and quizzes to study for, and more. I'll _try_ to update sooner next time, and sorry if Byakuya seems _TOO_ out of character. I'm trying to make him Slowly...SLOWLY become just a Little more emotional...only with the baby Rukia though.  
**

**Oh, and if anyone can guess where I got Renji's reaction to seeing Rukia as a baby from...You'll get a Byakuya shaped cookie!**

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Daddy  
**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**"Okay. So you definitely don't eat steak." Byakuya said as he crossed out the word 'steak' on a piece of paper, which also had about twenty other foods above it, which were all crossed out.

Rukia had been laughing every time he failed. She found it humorous that he couldn't figure out something so simple. It was easy to see he had made the list himself. She only knew that, because she watched him write it. It was wasn't until he started feeding her until she knew what it was for.

Byakuya looked at the list to see what he should try next. "Okay, how about chicken?" He asked handing her a chicken finger. Rukia took the chicken finger to humor him, looked at it with a blank expression, then smiled evilly. She then giggled and threw the chicken finger in his face.

Byakuya's blank expression didn't change before and after he was hit with the piece of chicken. "Why won't you eat anything?"

Rukia stared at him mocking his blank expression. She then opened her mouth and pointed at it with her finger. Showing that she had barely any teeth.

"...I don't understand." He replied. Rukia shut her mouth then stared at him like he was an idiot. Byakuya just blinked and then crossed out 'chicken fingers' on the list.

"Think you could be kind enough to give me a better hint?" Byakuya asked Rukia as she continued to mock his emotionless expression.

Rukia made a look that made her look like she was in deep thought.

"You want to eat don't you?" He asked.

Rukia looked at him smiled and nodded her head.

"Then try your best to tell me what you want."

Rukia looked at him for a bit then tilted her head.

"What?"

Rukia blinked.

"You have no idea what you want, do you?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Then why did you let me go through this whole list?" Byakuya asked holding up his list of foods.

"Dun...no." Rukia replied with a smile.

If Byakuya had less control over his emotions he would have rolled his eyes. He stood up and picked Rukia up. She laughed happily. "I guess we should go see Captain Unohana." Byakuya decided as he headed out the door of the Kuchiki Manor heading to the Fourth Division.

--

"What's wrong?" Unohana asked as she examined Rukia, who was sitting on Byakuya's knee while he sat in a chair. "She's seems perfectly fine."

"She won't eat." He stated.

"What have you tried feeding her?"

Rukia laughed as Byakuya handed Unohana the list. She looked over the list and had difficulty hiding a small chuckle.

Byakuya's face remained emotionless, but in his eyes you could tell he was demanding an answer.

"She can't eat food like this." Unohana replied still lightly giggling. "She can't chew well. She hardly has any teeth."

Byakuya now realized why Rukia was pointing to her mouth earlier as an example.

"One moment please." Unohana said walking out of room, then coming back a few minutes later. "Rukia would have to eat something like this." She said handing Byakuya a small box full of baby food.

Byakuya blinked as he looked at the jars of baby food. What ever this stuff was, it looked disgusting in Byakuya's opinion, but if it's all that Rukia could eat he'd have to get used to it.

"If there are any more problems just stop by." Unohana said as Byakuya stood up to leave.

"I will." Byakuya replied before leaving the Fourth Division.

--

Byakuya arrived back at the Kuchiki Manor with Rukia and went into the kitchen. He sat down and placed Rukia on his lap.

"Alright, let's try this again..." He said as he took one of the jars out of the box.

Rukia giggled and smiled.

Byakuya looked at the jar to read what was in it. "Well, let's hope this works." He opened the jar, picked up a spoon,that he brought into the kitchen with him, got some of the baby food and motioned it towards Rukia's mouth.

Rukia got an idea while Byakuya was reading the jar. When he put the spoon towards her mouth she shook her head, refusing to eat.

"I know it looks bad, but it's all you can eat until you're back to your old self. So just work with me here."

Rukia looked at the food and shook her head.

"I'm sure it's not that bad..." Byakuya said trying to get her to eat. She shook her head again than pointed at him.

"What?"

"You eat first." She said.

"...You can't be serious."

Rukia nodded her head, it was clear she was serious.

"...Fine." He agreed before he reluctantly put the spoon to his mouth and ate the baby food. It was only a second later that the disgusting taste hit his mouth. He tried to keep his emotionless expression in check, but he struggled. How could anyone eat something so revolting? He wondered how anyone could, no matter how old, could eat this kind of crap.

Rukia laughed happily as she saw Byakuya's disgusted expression. Her plan had worked like a charm.

Byakuya then looked down at the laughing Rukia. "You planned that didn't you?"

Rukia smiled, giggled and clapped her hands. "Funny, Bya!" She laughed.

At first, Byakuya couldn't believe he fell for such a trick, but he was happy that Rukia was happy. Even if he didn't show it.

After a few moments, Byakuya finally got Rukia to eat. He still didn't know how she could eat something like that, but he wasn't going to keep bothering himself, by trying to find an answer.

Rukia yawned tiredly. Byakuya looked down at her to see her cuddled up against him asleep. He figured after having a full meal and playing a few jokes on him, she was worn out. So he went into his room, sat on the bed and watched her sleep. It wasn't very late, so he guessed she was just napping. So until she woke up, Byakuya was perfectly content with just being in his room and relaxing on his bed, while Rukia slept.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_**Yeah. I don't know much about Japanese food so I just used American. Sorry. Lol. Also, sorry it took so long to update. The reason it takes so long is because I like to get the next Chapter written ahead of time. So let's say I have Chapter 4 done. I won't update it until I have Chapter 5 ready to go. So that means When I get this chapter posted it will mean chapter 5 is done. If chapter 5 is done then 6 is done. It goes on like that. It would take me longer to just update a new chapter every time I finished with it, because it usually takes me awhile even though the chapters are short. I takes me awhile to come up with ideas and stuff. So...yeah.**

**I'm also doing Unit Exams in school so that takes some of my time away as well.**

**Sorry for this long Authors Note. I'll end it here. **

**And THANK YOU guys for giving me so many reviews. I appreciate it. It urges me to write...or type faster, I guess. Thanks.**

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby Daddy**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**Byakuya had fallen asleep shortly after watching Rukia nap for a few minutes. He was exhausted, and needed rest. He had never had to entertain a child before and wasn't used to it, so having Rukia around as a baby was taking a lot of energy out of him.

Rukia had woken up shortly after Byakuya had fallen asleep. She knew better than to wake him, even as a baby, she knew he was tired and needed sleep. So she just quietly watched him, trying not to move a muscle, because she didn't want to wake him.

After about two hours of watching him sleep, Rukia grew bored. She started to think about what she could do, without waking him. She then came to the conclusion that she couldn't do much of anything, because Byakuya had a firm hold on her which left her unable to move much. Even if she was able to move around much, the slightest twitch would cause him to wake, and she didn't want that, she didn't want that at all. She had attempted to go back to sleep, but having no success. So she was stuck with watching Byakuya until he woke up.

--

Byakuya started to open his eyes tiredly. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep in the first place. The first thing he saw when he awakened was Rukia staring him in the face.

"Yay! Bya waked up." She exclaimed happily with a cheerful smile.

Byakuya sat up. "How long have you been up?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Need sleep." Rukia replied simply. "Tired Bya."

"You thought I needed sleep?"

Rukia nodded her head.

"Well, I guess you're right." He admitted. "I have been tired lately. So I guess it's good I got some extra rest."

Rukia smiled happily and giggled a bit, which made Byakuya unknowingly smile and softly ruffle her hair.

"Bya, happy...?" Rukia asked after Byakuya had taken his hand off of her head.

"I guess I am." Byakuya replied kindly. He would never act like this in public, but in the comfort of his own home, away from the servants and the elders, he could act like any normal person. He didn't care if Rukia saw him like this, he didn't really know why, but he was happy he could act like he was in her company. It felt good to just relax and forget about acting emotionless from time to time.

Rukia smiled. "Happy good."

"Yeah...it is." he agreed.

Rukia then hugged him the best that she could, which made Byakuya even happier on the inside. He then started to wonder about when she would turn back to normal. Would she remember any of this? Would she remember how carefree she acted towards him and still act that way sometimes? He couldn't be sure, so he figured he should just make the most of her carefree attitude while it still lasted. He liked that she wasn't so quiet and nervous around him like she used to be, he silently wished she would remember so that maybe she would learn that Byakuya was happier when she was happy instead of her being silent and nervous.

--

Renji sighed roughly. While Byakuya was taking care of Rukia, Renji had of course been left to do any remaining paperwork. While he was signing one of the papers Rikichi walked into the room.

"Hey Renji." he greeted kindly.

Renji mumbled a distracted "Hey" back, not even bothering to look at him.

"What's up with you? Lately you've been acting like you're hiding something."

Renji then looked at Rikichi. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." Even though he did. Byakuya had told Renji not to tell anyone in the Sixth Division if they asked where the captain was, so Renji kept it a secret.

"C'mon Renji...I know you're hiding something. It's why the Captain isn't here isn't it. C'mon, you can tell me, if it's a big secret you know I won't tell, I'm your friend...I can keep a secret. I'm your number one fan...."

Renji's eyes widened at the mention of the phrase, 'Number one fan.' "No...Please...no."

Rikichi looked at him in a confused way. "No, what?"

"Ichigo showed me this one movie called, 'Misery'...and..." He then stood up, shuddered and left the room, not even bothering to finish his sentence.

"..." Rikichi was left all alone and very confused.

--

"So, has the new Rukia driven Captain Kuchiki crazy yet?" Matsumoto asked Renji as they sat in the Tenth Division office, drinking some sake.

"I haven't seen him since the first time I saw Rukia as an infant. So I wouldn't know." Renji said before taking a sip.

"Oh, well then, how about we go check it out?" She asked with a smile.

Renji stared at her for a moment. "You were planning this the moment I told you, weren't you?"

"Mayyyyybe." She said happily.

"I should have never told you....."

"You know you would have blabbed to someone eventually."

"Wait, you didn't tell anyone else did you."

"Surprisingly no....I should write that down so I remember to tell everyone."

"No!"

"I'm just kiddin', Renji." She said humorously patting his head, then taking a drink of her sake. "Or...Am I?"

"Rangiku..."

"Okay, okay. I won't tell."

"Good."

"Or will I?"

"RANGIKU!"

"I'm just messing with you Renji." Matsumoto said with a giggle.

"..." Renji said nothing.

"Let's go check it out!" Matsumoto said standing up, grabbing Renji by the wrist and running out the door.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...I know...Short....I just really didn't know what to do with this chapter, but I definitely know what I'll do for the next chapter. **

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**"Come on, Renji! Stop slowing me down!" Matsumoto yelled at a resisting Renji as she pulled him towards the Kuchiki Manor.

"He will kill us, Rangiku!"

"No he won't. Stop being so negative!" She said humorously.

"Well...He'll kill me! For telling you!"

"That's your own problem!"

Renji gave Matsumoto an angry look, but she just ignored it.

"I wonder what Rukia looks like? Is she cute, Renji. You've seen her."

"I don't know. She's a baby. She looks...like a baby."

"Well, you're really descriptive."

"..." Renji didn't reply as Matsumoto continued to forcefully drag him to the manor.

--

"Captain Kuchiki? Where are you and baby Rukia!?" Matsumoto yelled into the mansion as she and Renji entered. Renji was chanting to himself saying "It's all her fault, It's all her fault, It's all her fault, she dragged me here."

"Don't be such a scaredy cat." Matsumoto said as she dragged Renji around the mansion.

"What are you two doing here?" They heard Byakuya say in an irritated voice, obviously directed towards them.

They turned around to see Byakuya in his captains clothes, soaking wet with soap suds on his hair and clothes. Rukia was wrapped up in a towel in his arms laughing happily, popping what ever bubbles she could reach.

It took all Renji and Matsumoto had to not laugh at Byakuya. No one has ever, nor will ever again, see him like this. Byakuya promised himself that silently. Matsumoto then saw Rukia.

"Aww! She's so cute!" She said in a baby-like voice.

Byakuya didn't say anything in reply. Rukia just continued to pop bubbles and giggle.

"Why are you soaked? Were you giving her bath?" Matsumoto asked. Renji was currently trying to gnaw his arm off, out of Matsumoto's grip, so he could escape.

"Yes. I was, until you and my Lieutenant showed up." Byakuya replied in an emotionless tone..

"Oh, sorry about that, Renji wanted me to see the new Rukia." Matsumoto replied with a laugh.

"WHAT!?" Renji angrily questioned, but he was ignored.

"Well, you've seen her. Please leave." Byakuya said before turning around and heading back to his bathroom with Rukia in tow.

"Okay, bye Captain Kuchiki!" Matsumoto yelled before she dragged Renji outside.

--

"I'm probably in so much trouble. Thanks Rangiku." Renji said with a frown on his face.

"You're welcome." She said happily. "I wonder how Shuuhei and Izuru are doing?"

"..." Renji knew what was coming.

"Let's go see!" She said before grabbing Renji by the arm and running off again.

--

Shuuhei was in a deep slumber on the floor of his office, looking very peaceful. He then started to frown and twitch. "No...NO! NOO!" He yelled in his sleep. He and Izuru had been drinking earlier, but Izuru had woken up at the sound of Shuuhei's yells.

"What's up with you?" He asked, only to find Shuuhei still sleeping.

"No...Please no...NO!!!!" He continued to yell.

Izuru raised an eyebrow, he felt bad that Shuuhei was having a nightmare, but it was also humorous to watch him twitch around like a dying fish on the floor.

Shuuhei then jerked awake. "NOOO!!!!" He started to pant roughly. He looked around, with wide eyes, only to see the walls of the room and Izuru with a confused expression. "Oh...Oh thank goodness. It was just a dream..."

"What was just a dream?" Izuru asked.

"It was Matsumoto..." Shuuhei answered.

"And...?"

"She ran up to me and said, 'I'm an A-Cup now!'" Shuuhei replied with a shudder.

"Don't worry, that will never happen."

"I hope it won't...I really hope it won't..."

"Hey guys!" Matsumoto said as she and Renji walked in.

"Oh, Thank goodness. It didn't happen." Shuuhei said as he and Izuru gave out a sigh of relief. It would never be the same if that nightmare came true.

"What are you guys talking about?" Matsumoto asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Izuru answered nervously.

"What ever." She said before she went to the nearest chair to sit down.

--

After Rukia had been bathed she had been put in some baby clothes Unohana had provided Byakuya with until Rukia was back to normal.

Rukia giggled. "ByaBya, got all wet! Ahaha!"

Byakuya sat her down on his bed, and quickly used shunpo to enter his closet and come out wearing a different, dry outfit. He went back over to Rukia, picked her up and sat down on his bed. "That's only because you splashed water on me."

Rukia continued to happily giggle at him. "ByaBya funny."

"I'm glad you think so. I don't think I could've handled you if you were always crying."

Rukia giggled and hugged him.

Byakuya gave a small but soft smile. He was perfectly relaxed and about to fall asleep, when suddenly a hell butterfly flew inside. Byakuya sat up and Rukia gave him a confused look as he let the butterfly land on his finger.

Byakuya suddenly became tense and a little angry after hearing the message, and the butterfly soon flew away after that. "ByaBya no happy." Rukia said quietly, slowly looking up at him with a worried expression.

"No, not at the moment." he answered.

"Why ByaBya no happy?" Rukia asked.

"Captains meeting."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Well, There's chapter 6. Sorry It took so long. I had trouble writing Chapter 7. Heh. So I hope you guys review. I'll try to update as soon as possible, Okay? Okay. **

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**"Cap..ons....Mee...ting?" Rukia asked confused.

"Yeah. I need to report to the Head Captain, but I don't trust to leave you with anyone but myself..." Byakuya sighed. "I guess I'll have to take you with me."

Rukia smiled at that, she didn't want to be left with anyone else, and she promised herself that if Byakuya ever did leave her with anyone else she would give that person hell until Byakuya came back for her.

"Well, let's get going then." Byakuya said before he stood up with Rukia cradled in his arms. He headed exited the Kuchiki Manor before he used shunpo to quickly get to the Captains Meeting in time.

--

"Ahahaha!" Rukia laughed as Byakuya shunpo'd to the First Division Meeting Room. Rukia had grown used to Byakuya's use of shunpo and now she thought it was fun to feel the wind blow through her short hair.

"Glad you're having fun." Byakuya commented. He was kind of angry that he had to report to a Captains Meeting. He never enjoyed them, he actually thought they were boring. The last Captains Meeting that was held wasn't even important. All Captain Yamamoto talked about for the whole meeting was how stopping Aizen was very important. It wasn't like everyone didn't know that already.

"ByaBya look mad." Rukia stated.

"I kind of am."

"No be mad. Mad no good."

"I know, you keep telling me that, but sometimes most people just can't help being angry." Byakuya replied calmly.

Rukia frowned a little. Byakuya could tell that she wasn't pleased with his reply.

--

"I wonder if Byakuya will show up?" Ukitake asked himself quietly as he, Shunsui, and Yamamoto awaited the other captains arrivals.

"Why wouldn't he, he never misses a meeting, no matter how pointless they are." Shunsui replied.

"Well, somethings happened that might prevent him from coming."

"Like what?" Shunsui asked in an interested tone.

"I think you should find out from Byakuya. He might not want what's happened to get around."

"Aww, come on. You can tell me."

"..."

"Please."

"..."

"I won't tell."

"Won't tell what?" Byakuya asked as he entered the meeting room.

"Oh, Byakuya. I was wondering if you were going to show." Ukitake said with a friendly smile.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you know..." Ukitake trailed off. Byakuya just blinked.

"I don't want to be left out, what's going on?" Shunsui asked. "I just want to fit in." He pretended to be sad at that moment and even sniffled a little to make it seem like he was crying.

Ukitake just stared at him while Bykauya raised an eyebrow at the captains behavior.

"Where's Rukia?" Ukitake asked carefully.

Byakuya looked behind him and Rukia suddenly popped up from his scarf and smile happily. Byakuya was wearing his scarf tighter so Rukia could stay there instead of him carrying her in his arms.

"Oh, at first I thought you wouldn't show up because you had to take care of Rukia."

"The only reason I brought Rukia is because I know she knows better than to bring attention to herself during any kind of meeting. So she'll stay quiet." Byakuya said, not telling Ukitake about the part where he didn't trust to leave Rukia with anyone but himself. But what Byakuya said was true. Rukia did know better than to act up and that she would stay quiet.

"Oh, so Yamomoto knows about what happened."

"I informed him soon after you." Byakuya replied truthfully. After feeding Rukia one day he went to explain to Yamamoto why Renji was the one doing most of the paperwork suddenly and why he was rarely ever seen in his Division's headquarters. Surprisingly, Yamamoto understood and let Byakuya continue doing as he was.

--

Halfway through the meeting Rukia had fallen asleep. Byakuya didn't blame her, he silently admitted if he had a choice he'd probably go to sleep as well...or better yet just leave when he wanted, but he didn't have a choice, so he had to just sit and listen to the old man ramble on about stuff the other captains already knew.

"There has recently been an attack in the Human World from the Arrancar." Yamamoto informed. "Later on, I will probably send a Captain and there Lieutenant to the World of the Living for a week or so to keep watch over the place. You may know head back to your Divisions."

--

"Met...ing...Bor...wing" Rukia commented as Byakuya carried her home.

"I'll agree with you, but the Captains don't have much of a choice. We can't just skip meetings." Byakuya replied calmly.

Rukia shook her head. She didn't feel like continuing on with this subject so she tried to come up with a new one. She hated it when Byakuya was silent. He was like that practically all the time, and she couldn't stand it. He needed to talk more. That's what she thought, but before Rukia could think of something that would get Byakuya talking she yawned reluctantly and fell asleep.

"You sure do sleep a lot...But I guess you need more rest now that you're a..." Byakuya stopped and sighed quietly and just continued walking silently toward home as the crickets started to chirp and the sky began to grow darker and darker.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Well. There's Chapter 7. Are you guys surprised I updated so Early? Well, I have two reasons for doing that. One, I have Chapter 8 done, and Two, I was going to update tomorrow, on my birthday, but I figured out I was going out of town to this new mall. So I Guess....Happy B-Day To Me and Happy Updates For You All. Remember To Review.**

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

****A/N: There's a hint/mention of Szayel/Ilforte in this, but it's just a crack joke. So if you don't like the pairing, please try not to let it bother you.

* * *

**Two days after the Captains Meeting, Byakuya had been called into Yamamoto's office. So Byakuya scooped Rukia up in his arms and headed towards the First Division.

"I have decided to send you and Abarai on the mission to the World of the Living." Yamamoto said, Byakuya was about to say something but Yamamoto stopped him. "I understand your current duties are important. That is why I'm am also sending Captain Ukitake to assist you if necessary. Is that alright with you?"

Byakuya held back a angry sigh. "It's fine. When do we all leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. You will all stay at Kisuke Urahara's until the mission is over. I have already informed Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Abarai of the mission and they will meet you at the Senkaimon Gate when the morning you leave."

"Yes, Sir." Byakuya answered before leaving the First Division and headed straight back to the Kuchiki Manor.

--

"What doing, ByaBya?" Rukia asked as sat on the bed watching Byakuya pack a bag he would bring along with him to the Human World.

"I'm packing clothes, food for you, and some other belongings." He answered.

"Why?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm not going to leave you here while I go on a mission. I'm bringing you along. That's why Captain Ukitake is coming. He'll help out when I'm busy caring for you." He replied before zipping up the bag and placing it on a chair near the door so he could grab it when they left.

After Byakuya cleaned his room up a bit, he picked Rukia up, who had fallen asleep, cradled her in his arms and sat down, hoping to get a little shut eye as well.

--

The night flew by quickly in Byakuya's opinion. Too quickly. He only got about an hour of sleep that night and that wasn't helping his cranky mood. He was still wondering why Yamamoto chose him to go on this mission knowing that he was extremely busy with Rukia and all.

Now he was at the Senkaimon Gate where Ukitake and Renji were waiting for him.

"How long have you two been here?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"We just got here. So not long." Ukitake said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to be late so I ran here." Renji said tiredly.

"Rukia's still asleep I see." Ukitake commented when he noticed Rukia sleeping in Byakuya's arms.

"Hmm." Byakuya aknowledged, looking down at Rukia then back up at Renji and Ukitake. "We should get going."

"You're right. We need to get moving." Ukitake agreed before he, Renji, Byakuya, and Rukia went through the Senkaimon Gate, which would lead them to the World of the Living.

--

"Hey everybody!" Kisuke exclaimed as the group arrived. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're good." Ukitake replied happily.

"Yeah...What Captain Ukitake said." Renji said.

"..." Byakuya didn't reply at all.

"Great." Kisuke said with a smile. "Let Tessai show you to your rooms." He said just as Tessai appeared out of nowhere.

"Please, follow me." Tessai said before he turned around and walked off. The group followed quietly while Kisuke went into the main room to drink some tea.

--

After everyone was situated Ukitake and Renji went to Byakuya's room to discuss their mission. Byakuya was busy feeding a giggling Rukia when they walked in so he just listened to their conversation.

"Wait, Captain Ukitake. I thought Kiyone and Sentaro usually followed you everywhere. How come they didn't come?" Renji asked.

"Oh, they did come." Ukitake replied.

"Where are they then?"

"....Shopping." Ukitake said with an out of character evil smile. Renji had a scared yet confused kind of expression, and Byakuya wasn't paying attention.

--

In the Karakura Town shopping district Kiyone and Sentaro were having a little trouble finding the things Ukitake requested.

"Okay. I know the Captain sent us shopping for him...but...where are we supposed to find 'Talking Monkey Fluid?'" Kiyone asked.

"I don't know! Ask a human." Sentaro replied.

--

"Wow. I would have never expected you to do something like that" Renji said to Ukitake.

"I thought I'd have a little fun while we were all here." Ukitake said with a laugh.

"What did you send them shopping for?" Renji asked.

"Oh...You know...The normal kind of things."

Renji gave a chuckle in reply.

"Hey, Byakuya. How long has Rukia been like that again?" Ukitake asked.

"Almost two weeks." He replied in an emotionless tone before Rukia frowned, grabbed some of his hair and pulled. Byakuya stopped himself from saying 'Ow.' "What was that for?"

"ByaBya no happy." Rukia answered angrily.

"Oh."

"What's all that about?" Renji asked.

"Nothing of your concern." Byakuya replied dryly. Rukia pulled his hair again and then crossed her arms.

"Maybe we should go. We're going to need to rest up for our mission. C'mon, Renji." Ukitake said before he and Renji left.

As soon as Byakuya heard both Renji and Ukitake's doors shut he turned to Rukia. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm no good at this 'happy' business."

"Tway." Rukia said. Byakuya guessed she was trying to say, "Try."

"I will. Okay. Just don't expect it to just happen too quickly though." Byakuya said in a calm yet caring tone.

"Alwight." Rukia agreed with a smile and giggle. That made Byakuya smile unconsciously. He didn't know why, but whenever Rukia was happy, he was happy.

--

In Ukitake's room Renji had joined him in eating some candy Ukitake had brought with him.

"This is my favorite." Ukitake happily said holding up a cotton candy sucker.

"Cool." Renji replied.

"What's one of the weirdest arrancar you've ever met?" Ukitake asked randomly.

"Umm. I guess I would have to say that one Espada. What was his name....Umm....Oh! Szayel. That was it." Renji answered.

"Why?"

"Dude looked like a lady!" Renji sang. Ichigo had shown him a song with that title and as soon as Ukitake asked his question, that song immediately came to Renji's head and he just couldn't help but say it.

Ukitake laughed. "Wow. I probably don't want to know."

"You really don't....it was horrible. While Mayuri was healing Ishida, I got curious and started plundering around his destroyed lab...and....I found a....a....a leopard thong. It had writing in it. If I remember correctly it said, 'To my Pink Ice Ice Baby, Szayel From Your Personal Riding Bull, Ilforte." Renji said with a small shudder.

"I'm not even going to ask you how you remember that...Want anymore candy? I keep giving some to Captain Hitsugaya, but I never see him eat it."

"Sure. I'll take some to my room. I'm getting pretty tired." Renji said before he took a couple of pieces and headed back towards his room.

A few moments after Renji left, Kiyone and Sentaro entered carrying shopping bags.

"We're back!" Kiyone said happily as she and Sentaro sat down in front of him.

"And we got everything that you wanted us to get." Sentaro said with a smile.

Kiyone reached into one of the bags and started pulling out items "Yeah. We got you a left shoe, we got you your 'How to draw Ponies' book, and we got your your toilet roll, and we got you video game, and we got you your apple juice, and I got you the tennis racket you wanted, and we got you all the candy you told us to get." Kiyone said after she pulled everything she just said out of the bags.

"Yeah, but we couldn't find 'Talking Monkey Fluid', 'Elbow grease', or a 'spooknife.' And the very nice man who drove the truck we hitched a ride in said 'Talking Monkey Fluid' doesn't exist." Sentaro said.

Ukitake just blinked. He never really expected them to get anything on the list he made up at the top of his head.

--

In Renji's room. Renji was looking at himself in a mirror.

"Enough about you...Let's talk about me." He said in a seemingly seductive tone.

--

Rukia giggled while she played with Byakuya's hair. She had happily asked if Byakuya if she could play with his hair and surprisingly he agreed and let her do as she pleased. He was lying on his back with his eyes shut while Rukia sat on the floor facing his head. She was having fun and that was all that mattered to him.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Fun! Fun!" Rukia giggled.

"Good. Tomorrow we all might be pretty busy so use most of your energy tonight."

Rukia then stopped playing with his hair and crawled over to him. "ByaBya need west." She said as she cuddled up to him.

"I know I do, but you're still wide awake. I'm not going to sleep until you do."

"Den' Wookia go sweep to." She replied before she closed her eyes and attempted to go to sleep, and after awhile it worked. Rukia kept her eyes shut and shortly fell asleep. Byakuya stayed up a few more minutes to make sure she was really asleep before he finally dozed off himself.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: The Whole Riding Bull/ Pink Ice Ice Baby, Kiyone And Sentaro's Shopping Trip Was A Small Spoof I Did From A Few YouTube Videos Called, "Demyx Time." Which is Dealing With Kingdom Hearts II.**

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**"Good Morning Everybody!" Kisuke greeted loudly and happily as the Soul Society group, minus Byakuya and Rukia, tiredly made their way to Kisuke's table as Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu passed out breakfast.

"Hey, where's Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked as he stuffed his mouth with food, noticing Byakuya's absence.

"Oh, he woke up and ate hours ago. He's in his room amusing Rukia at the moment." Kisuke answered.

"Oh." Renji replied after eating more of his breakfast.

--

Byakuya was lying on his stomach and supporting his head with one hand while he used his other hand to tickle a giggling Rukia.

"You don't have a care in the world do you?" Byakuya asked. He wasn't really expecting an answer, he was really only expecting her to keep laughing.

"Nuh-uh....Wookia care about ByaBya." Rukia said with a cheerful smile.

"....What?" Byakuya asked. At first he thought he just imagined what Rukia had said.

"Wookia care about ByaBya. ByaBya dah best." She said with a small giggle.

Hearing Rukia say that made Byakuya smile unconsciously. After hearing that it made him feel happier inside. He didn't know why, it just did. He looked down at Rukia again to see her frowning sadly. He didn't like it. He hated seeing a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" He asked in a caring tone.

"Does ByaBya care about Wookia?" She asked slowly.

Byakuya's eyes unconsciously widened at Rukia's question. He wondered how she could possibly ask that. Of course he cared. He may not say it out loud, but it was pretty obvious to everyone around them. He suddenly guessed it wasn't so obvious to Rukia. He than placed his hand on her head. "Of course I do." He replied giving her a small reassuring smile.

Rukia suddenly got a big smile on her face. She moved over to Byakuya and hugged him around the neck. That action made Byakuya give another small smile and placed one of his hands on her back to return her small but tight embrace. He didn't even realize how much he had changed since Rukia was turned into a baby.

--

"What do you want Kisuke? Why'd you call me using one of those blood balloon things? The red stuff didn't even form a message..." Ichigo said as he barged into Kisuke's Shop, interrupting breakfast.

"Oh, I was just bored..." Kisuke answered with a grin.

Ichigo got an angry look and was about to say something back, but then he noticed Renji and the others watching his and Kisuke's conversation. "What are you guys doing here?!" He asked in a surprised manner.

"We're on a mission." Renji answered Ichigo before taking a bite out of his breakfast, which he was almost finished with because he wouldn't accept a second helping.

"Oh...What kind of mission." Ichigo asked sitting down in between Renji and Kisuke.

"Nosy,aren't you? Well, I guess I can tell you. It's not top secret." Renji said with a chuckle.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow while everyone else just ate and paid no attention the the two redheads conversation.

"Well, basically there have been arrancar sightings here in Karakura, but they haven't caused much trouble. At least that's what I was told. So Head Captain Yamamoto sent me, Captain Ukitake to help out Captain Kuchiki who was originally assigned to this mission. He's kinda preoccupied at the moment. Oh, in case your wondering...Kiyone and Sentaro are here only because Captain Ukitake is here." Renji informed Ichigo.

"So Byakuya's here to? I haven't seen him...And why is he 'preoccupied?'" Ichigo was now almost full of questions that he wanted to ask, but he promised himself he would only ask a few.

"Well....Maybe when you see him you'll find out." Renji said. "It's kinda hard to explain..."

"Oh. Well where is he?" Ichigo asked.

"He's in his room. I wouldn't bother him though. You know if he gets disturbed he gets angry." Renji warned.

"Oh yeah..." Ichigo agreed. "So how long are you guys supposed to be here?"

"Maybe two weeks...I don't remember. Soul Society will send a Hell Butterfly when they want us back." Renji replied.

"Oh...So how long have you guys been here?"

"We just got here last night. So far there have been no troubles so we're just waiting for something to happen." Ukitake answered before Renji could. He wanted to join the conversation, because he was feeling left out.

"Oh, okay. Now back to why I came here..." Ichigo said as he turned toward Kisuke. "You vandalized my house!"

"The paint is washable. It'll come off with water. It won't stain anything...." Kisuke said.

"Still......It freaked me and Kon out. Kon jumped on face and started started screaming, which annoyed the hell out of me..." Ichigo said angrily.

"You'll get over it." Kisuke said before taking a sip of tea.

"Why you-"

"What's going on in here?" Byakuya asked walking into the room with Rukia in his arms, cutting Ichigo off in mid-sentence.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**I'm Sorry That The Chapter Is Shorter Than Usual. I Didn't Know How To Make It Longer. Sorry! (Sweat Drop)**

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**"What's going on in here?" Byakuya asked walking into the room with Rukia in his arms, cutting Ichigo off in mid-sentence.

"Bya-Wait, what is that?" Ichigo asked Byakuya as he saw the baby in his arms.

Renji hit Ichigo on the head. "It's a baby you moron."

"I know that! I just want to know who the kid belongs to. It couldn't be him." Ichigo said pointing to Byakuya.

Byakuya mentally rolled his eyes at Ichigo's stupidity. Byakuya was a little surprised that Ichigo couldn't tell that the baby was Rukia. The hair in her face was kind of a dead give away if you ask him.

"Seriously...what's with the baby?" Ichigo asked. Confused on why Shinigami would take babies on a mission.

"Don't you remember me saying that Captain Kuchiki was preoccupied with something?" Renji asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, this is it." Renji said gesturing his hand towards Byakuya and Rukia, who was ignoring the current conversation and busy playing with Byakuya's hair.

"Ohhhh." Ichigo said. "So what's the kids name?"

Byakuya mentally rolled his eyes again. It seemed Ichigo wouldn't understand until someone just told him out loud. "Rukia." Byakuya answered in his usual icy tone.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked. Still very....very confused. Renji just quietly started to bang his head against the table. Kisuke, Ukitake, Kiyone, and Sentaro just watched in amusement at the conversation.

"Ichigo you're such an idiot..." Renji said sitting up straight.

"No I'm not!" Ichigo said angrily.

"Yes...Yes you are....Anyone could clearly see that that kid _IS_ Rukia..." Renji said with a sigh.

"Wait...what!? You mean.....Rukia...That kid....same...That kid _IS_ Rukia?!" Ichigo asked finally understanding everything.

"Yes! Finally you get it....I was beginning to think you were more of an idiot than I originally thought you were..." Renji said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Okay....Another question.....HOW!?"

"Geez...Not so loud...We can hear you...the whole World of The Living can hear you..."

"Sorry....But seriously.....How?" Ichigo asked Renji.

"It's kind of hard to explain if you weren't there....so...Captain Kuchiki, you mind answering that one?" Renji asked turning towards Byakuya who had finally sat down at the table.

Byakuya suppressed an angry sigh. He really didn't feel like explaining anything to Kurosaki. He really didn't feel like talking much at all.

"Well...?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"ByaBya need to tawk more!" Rukia said to Byakuya with a happy giggle.

"Rukia and I went out training, but we happened to be training near the 12th Division...There was an explosion from one of their experiments and we got caught in the explosion. I wasn't effected but Rukia was." Byakuya answered in an icy manner. The only reason he answered was because he really wanted to avoid getting any of his hair pulled out by Rukia. She may be a baby, but she had one hell of a strong grip.

"Wow...Rukia has you whipped." Ichigo commented.

Byakuya then gave Ichigo one of his most iciest glares he had ever given anyone.

"Woah...easy...don't bite my head off." Ichigo said to putting up his hands in a defensive manner.

"You kind of asked for it, Ichigo." Renji commented before taking another sip of tea.

Ichigo didn't bother replying. So he started to try to come up with some better conversation or some more questions. "Okay...How long is Rukia going to be like that?"

Renji just shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. No one is really."

"Okay...Does she understand everything anyone says?"

"Of course. She isn't stupid..." Renji answered.

"But she's just a baby. How can she possible understand what anyone one of us are saying?"

"This is Captain Kurotsuchi doing....Since when have any of his experiments...or in this case, experiments gone wrong, been normal?"

"Good point..." Ichigo agreed.

"Yeah...." Renji said in a bored manner.

--

After a short while Byakuya was getting annoyed and tired of hearing Ichigo's constant questions. So he decided to go back to his room where maybe he could get some peace and quiet.

"What wrong wit ByaBya?" Rukia asked as Byakuya sat down and leaned his back against the wall with Rukia still in his arms.

"Nothing. I just needed some quiet time."

"Okie, den Wookia will be qwiet." She said giving him a friendly smile.

"No, you're fine. It's Kurosaki and Abarai's constant bickering that gets on my nerves." Byakuya replied.

"Oh...Okie." Rukia happily.

Byakuya was about to reply back, but before he could Ichigo and Renji busted into the room.

"Why the hell did you just leave like that?!" Ichigo asked in an angry tone.

"Geez Ichigo, You don't have to be so rude..." Renji commented.

"I was rude?! He left in the middle of a conversation!" Ichigo said motioning he hand towards Byakuya.

"He doesn't need permission to leave, Ichigo..." Renji said, but Ichigo ignored him.

"...Whatever..." Ichigo said as he turned around to leave, but right before he walked out the door, the sound of a hollows pained cry was heard.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**I Had Writers Block after I typed Rukia saying "Oh...Okie." And So One Of My Friends Helped me Out. If It Wasn't for her It might have taken a whole lot longer for this chapter to be completed. **

**Oh, And I Hope That Kurotsuchi Thing Sort Of Answered Why Rukia Is Able To Understand Almost Anything That's Going On And...Stuff...Idk. :P**

**And I'm Not Really Sure If I'm Going To Put Pairings In This Fic Or Not. I Don't Think I Will Though, Simply Because Different Fans Like Different Pairings And I Don't Want To Disappoint Anyone. :D**

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**The hollows cry had startled Rukia so she had quickly hidden herself in Byakuya's robes. He put a comforting hand on her back to reassure her it was okay, which made her feel a little better.

Ichigo gave out a sigh. "I'll go handle it..." He said before walking out of the door.

"Renji, maybe you should go as well. I don't think that's just a hollow out there." Kisuke said as he stood at the entry way to Byakuya's room.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"I would have told Ichigo, but he left before I could. I think there's a couple of arrancar where that hollow is. So maybe you should go too." Kisuke answered in a serious tone.

"Okay, I get it." Renji said before exiting the room. Kisuke left soon after.

"Wat go on?" Rukia asked in a confused tone.

"It's only a hollow and a couple of arrancars. It's no big deal." Byakuya answered truthfully. He told the truth simply because after spending so much time with her, she had learned how to tell if he was lying or not. So he knew their wasn't a point in fibbing.

"Dat's where Itsugo and Wenji went?"

"Yeah, they've gone to defeat them, but if they need me to help I will. I just don't know about what I'm going to do with you if it comes to that."

"Oh..." Rukia said before lying her head on Byakuya's chest, trying to take a nap to pass time.

--

Ichigo was having trouble finding the hollow. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't find any traces of a hollow anywhere. He swore he heard one awhile ago back at the Urahara Shop. Everyone heard the hollow's cry. So where was it?

"Damn it. Where the hell is this guy?" Ichigo said in frustration.

"Need help?" Renji said appearing behind him.

"Why did you come?"

"You didn't let Urahara finish talking. It's not just a hollow. He said he thinks that there are a couple of arrancar as well. So I followed to help you out." Renji explained.

"Oh."

"If we both end up needing help, I'm pretty sure Captain Kuchiki will come assist us."

"What about Rukia. I noticed when I got there he was being pretty protective. It's like he doesn't trust anyone with her."

"He doesn't."

"What?"

"He may not know it, but he makes his over-protectivness pretty obvious."

"Yeah, he does."

"That's why I'm wondering what he'll do if we do need his help, because I'm positive he would never put Rukia in danger like that. Especially when she's in the condition she's in."

"I don't think we'll need his help though. We can handle a couple of arrancar."

"Yeah. You're right." Renji agreed with a grin.

--

An hour later Ichigo And Renji returned to the Urahara Shop looking a little frustrated and angry. Kisuke, Ukitake, Kiyone, Sentaro, Byakuya and Rukia were all in the main room having tea.

"What's wrong?" Kisuke asked.

"We found the hollow and got rid of it, but we couldn't find those damn arrancar you told us about." Ichigo said. Rukia didn't hear what was going on though, because Byakuya had covered her ears right before Ichigo cursed.

"Oh. I guess the arrancar sensed your presence and ran." Kisuke guessed. "It'll probably be back though."

"Yeah probably." Renji said, sitting down in between Kisuke and Sentaro. Ichigo sat down beside Renji.

"What are we going to do now?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms in frustration.

"I guess next time we sense the arrancar we just have to be a little more sneakier." Renji replied.

"Yeah. You're right." Ichigo agreed.

"So that's the plan. We got to be more quiet in our attack. Man, these arrancar's really seem like cowards." Renji commented.

"They're just playing it safe." Kisuke said before sipping some of his tea.

"Yeah, I guess." Ichigo said with a sigh.

--

After about five more minutes of listening to Ichigo and Renji, Byakuya got irritated of them and took himself and Rukia back into his room where he could get away from them. He sat down in his usual spot and leaned his head against the wall.

"ByaBya sweepy?" Rukia asked.

"A little. I'm more irritated then tired though." He replied.

"Oh. Ish it because Itsugo and Wenji?"

"Yes, they're talking irritates me to no end. So I left."

"Oh...Does Wookia irwitate you too?"

"No, you're fine." Byakuya answered after hearing his answer Rukia gave a pleased smile and a small giggle, which made Byakuya give a small smile in return.

"Good!" Rukia said happily before she hugged Byakuya as tight as she could.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**There's Chapter 11. The Reason I Haven't Updated Is Because I'm Having Trouble With Chapter 12. So It May Be Awhile Before The Next Chapter Gets Updated. **

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**The next day passed and still no signs of the arrancar whose presence was sensed the other day. Ichigo returned to Urahara's shop everyday and said he would keep coming to help out...and because he had nothing better to do.

"Ichigo...Do you have ANY kind of social life? You come here everyday..." Renji asked Ichigo who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and eyes closed. He looked like he was waiting for something to happen.

"I told you guys already...I'm going to stay until these arrancar are taken care of." He answered.

"Suuuurrreee...You're just coming here because everyone else is too busy to talk to you." Renji said with a snicker.

"That's not true!" Ichigo replied angrily, and hit Renji on the head.

"Hey!" Renji yelled getting mad.

Ichigo and Renji then starting fighting...

--

Byakuya was at the entrance to the room Renji and Ichigo were in, but when he heard them start to argue he immediately turned back around before one of them could notice him or Rukia, who was asleep in his arms.

"Was someone at the door?" Ichigo asked. He had thought he had heard the sound of someone walking away.

"I didn't hear anything..." Renji replied.

"Are you sure?"

"You've gone crazy..."

"I have not! You're the crazy one!"

"I'm crazy!? I'm not the one hearing things!"

And So Another argument was started...

--

"Wats all dat wellin'?" Rukia asked tiredly, hearing Ichigo and Renji yelling from the other room.

Byakuya gave out an angry sigh. He was angry that Ichigo and Renji had woken Rukia up. She had just fallen asleep for a nap not even twenty minutes before Ichigo and Renji's first pointless fight.

"Byabya mad...?"

"A little..." Byakuya replied.

"Why? Byabya is no fun when mad..."

"You had just fallen asleep. I'm surprised you're not mad at them for waking you."

"Wookia can aw-ways go back to sweep." She said giving him a smile.

Suddenly, there was a crash heard from the main room...and some yelling from Ichigo and Renji.

"At least I don't stare and flirt with myself in the mirror!" Ichigo yelled.

"What are you talking about! Why would I ever do something like that!?" Renji yelled back, not admitting he has done that on a few occasions.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and Rukia tilted her head in confusion.

"Wat dey fightin' 'bout?" She asked.

"Don't worry they'll kiss and make up before tomorrow..." Byakuya replied. Rukia answered him back with an amused giggle.

"If dey don't, You'll make em'! Won't ya'?"

"That's right..." Byakuya said with an amused, out of character-like, evil grin. He then stood up and headed to where Ichigo and Renji were to see if he could make them stop fighting, because it was getting rather annoying.

--

"You're such an idiot!" Renji yelled.

"No, you're the idiot, you jackass!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Do you two even know what you're fighting about?" Byakuya asked in his usual tone. Rukia was giggling happily in his arms.

"Byabya says kiss an' make up!" Rukia said with a giggle.

"What are teaching that kid!?" Ichigo asked Byakuya angrily.

Byakuya just blinked in reply.

"Are you trying to imply on her that we're together? Cause we're not!" Renji yelled.

"Yeah, why would I ever like someone like him!?" Ichigo asked.

"So you like guys?" Renji asked.

"NO! I NEVER SAID-UGH!" Ichigo cut himself off before getting up and going outside for some fresh air. Renji just laughed and Byakuya just stood in the doorway, Rukia was smiling happily in Byakuya's arms.

--

Ichigo sat outside the front of the shop with his elbows on his knees and his chin rested in his hands.

"What's up with you?" Yoruichi,in her human form, taking a seat beside him.

"Renji...Byakuya...They just piss me off."

"Why do come here then?"

"I have nothing else to do..."

"So basically everyone else is too busy."

"NO!...Yeah..." He reluctantly admitted.

"I thought so..." Yoruichi replied with a small snicker.

"Yeah, well...Don't tell anyone..."

"Don't worry, I wont." Yoruichi promised.

"Good."

--

"Byabya look funny!" Rukia said happily. She was playing with Byakuya's hair putting it in all sorts of different styles. Byakuya was grateful he went back into his own room before she started doing this.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." Byakuya said in his usual tone. Even though he was happy that she was happy he still tried not to show it. If anyone were to see this he probably would never live it down, but since no one was here he could show his emotions as much as he pleased...though he had lived so long without showing them, he had grown used to being emotionless. "Ow!" Rukia had hit him on the head.

"Byabya dun sound happy..." Rukia commented.

"Oh...Sorry about that." he apologized in a caring tone. "I just forget sometimes."

"Okies! Wookia forgive you!" She replied with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**There's Chapter 12. I Haven't Started On Chapter 13 Yet Though...So It May Be A While Until It's Updated. I Have Major Writers Block. Sorry!**

**I've Got Some Ideas For The Next Chapter Though. It's Just Hard To Put Into Words. **

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**That night, everyone was sleeping soundly in their rooms. Except for Rukia, she had heard a small noise that she soon realized was the only one to hear. The noise sounded like a click. Maybe like a door quietly shutting. At First, Rukia thought nothing of it. She just ignored it at first and tried to go back to sleep, but a few short moments later she saw a shiny light from the corner of her eye. Which made her turn to face it. Being a baby, Rukia was obviously curious.

She started crawling near it, but then stopped and looked back at Byakuya who was peacefully, she didn't want to bother him, but she also didn't think it was right to just leave him alone...she thought he might get lonely. She then backed away from the light and back towards Byakuya, but the light distracted her again, making her forget all of her previous thoughts and making her crawl directly towards it.

--

Byakuya sat up after awakening from a good nights sleep. It seemed peaceful today. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, he couldn't hear Ichigo or Renji arguing, Rukia was gone...Wait...RUKIA'S GONE!? His eyes suddenly widened at the realization. He quickly got up and searched the room, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He then ran out of his room and began searching the whole shop. He looked in every place physically possible for a baby to go, but he still couldn't find her.

"Byakuya? What's wrong? You seem worried." Ukitake said after Byakuya had quickly barged into his room and began searching.

"Rukia's gone." He said quickly and in a worried tone. He didn't care if anyone noticed his out of character attitude, he just cared about finding Rukia.

"What?" Ukitake asked, needing to hear Byakuya's answer again because he didn't think it true at first.

"She's gone. I woke up this morning and she wasn't there. She isn't anywhere here."

"You're sure you've looked everywhere?"

"Positive." He said quickly. He definitely wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Ah, so that's why you're running all over this place." Kisuke said, standing at the doorway. "I think there's one thing you didn't notice though..."

"What?" Byakuya asked, not even looking at Kisuke, as he continued searching Ukitake's room.

"That there's a faint, quickly fading presence of arrancar." Kisuke replied, which made Byakuya come to a frozen stop, with his eyes growing wide.

"So you mean...Rukia was kidnapped!?" Ukitake asked worriedly. "Why though? What use could she be to them? She's just a baby."

"I don't know. I guess we'll figure it out along the way." Kisuke replied.

"Hey, what's going on, and why is Captain Kuchiki looking all depressed for?" Renji asked as he came up to the doorway where Kisuke was.

"It's Rukia, those arrancar came last night and kidnapped her." Ukitake explained.

"What!? Why!?"

"We don't know why. Not yet anyway."

"Well why are we all just sitting here!? Should we be looking for her!?"

"We don't know where to look. They could be anywhere in Karakura."

"Maybe we should discuss this with everyone. I'll go get Kiyone and Sentaro for us and Renji you can go get Ichigo. We'll Discuss this as soon as everyone is here." Kisuke said before leaving the room. Renji nodded and headed off towards Ichigo's house as well.

Ukitake then turned to Byakuya, who was sitting on his knees with his head hung low in sadness. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get back." Ukitake said trying to reassure him. "Now let's go meet up with Urahara and come up with a plan." Ukitake then got up and left the room, knowing Byakuya would follow when he was good and ready to.

--

After Ichigo and Renji returned everyone, except for Byakuya who was listening to the conversation from afar, gathered around the table where Kisuke and Yoruichi sat.

"Okay, now that everyone is here. I think we should discuss what are plan will be to find those arrancar." Kisuke said, calmly fanning himself with his fan.

"Actually, can someone tell me what's going on? I'm sort of confused. Renji just barged into my room through my window, grabbed me my the shirt and dragged me here without a word. So I have absolutly no idea what's going on, and what's with Byakuya over there in the corner acting all mopey...and why isn't Rukia with him? I thought those two were like inseparable or something." Ichigo asked.

"Last night while all of us were asleep those arrancar you and Renji went to fight, but they ran away, showed up here last night. For some reason they kidnapped Rukia. So we're currently coming up with a plan to find them and get Rukia back." Kisuke explained.

"Wait, she was kidnapped!? Then why didn't you leave earlier!?" Ichigo asked frantically.

"That's what I said, but we don't have any idea where those arrancar could possibly be. So we're coming up with the plan to find them now." Renji answered.

"That's why I think we should all split up and search different parts of Karakura." Kisuke said.

"That could work." Ukitake agreed. "How about that plan Byakuya?...Byakuya?" Ukitake turned to where Byakuya was sitting, but now...he was gone. "Okay, this isn't good."

"Oh well, this is just great..." Ichigo said shaking his head. "Now we have two people missing."

"He probably went to look on his own." Ukitake said.

"Maybe we'll meet up with him while we look. These arrancar need to be stopped. They've caused enough trouble." Kisuke said with a nod of his head.

After they had discussed where everyone was supposed to go, Ichigo headed off to his destination. Renji left shortly after, and so did Ukitake, Kiyone, and Sentaro.

"Well, I'm going to get to looking as well." Yoruichi said, standing up from the table.

"Good luck." Kisuke told her before she used shunpo to quickly head off to her destination.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**There's Chapter 13. I Just Finished This Chapter Today. So Hopefully I'll Start On Chapter 14 Soon. I Have The Arrancars Characters Made Up, So There Won't Be Any Waiting Time For That. **

_**Should They Be In The Next Chapter?**_

**Give Me Your Opinion In A Review.**

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**In a far off broken down warehouse outside of Karakura Town there was a small...okay, loud commotion coming from the second floor. The sound sounded like a baby's cry.

"Augh! Can you PLEASE shut that kid up!?" An arrancar with raven black hair down to his neck, holding a magazine he was trying to read, yelled over the crying to another arrancar before he looked over at him and gave him a death glare.

"Why don't you!? It was your idea to kidnap it in the first place! And stop glaring at me! You know your freaky yellow snake-looking eyes creep me out!" The arrancar with shiny, dark brown hair down to his shoulders yelled back, he then covered his ears and shut his crystal blue eyes to muffle the cries.

"Whatever. Go see if any shinigami are near, Ratto."

"Fine...Whatever...But can you at least try to make that thing SHUT IT'S FREAKING TRAP!" Ratto yelled, the last of his words were purposely directed to Rukia to see if she would be quiet...but she kept on crying. "Jeez, Veleno. Why did we need to kidnap that brat anyway?"

"Well, I was bored..."

"That's all you have to say!?"

"Well, I haven't had a good fight in a long time...I thought that if we kidnap the kid, that one shinigami will probably show up and try to save her." Veleno explain in a calm manner, now ignoring Rukia's whining.

"Ugh...I just don't get you sometimes...Seriously..." Ratto replied walking towards the window of the warehouse. "Nope...there's no shinigami here or anywhere near here..."

Veleno sighed. "Maybe they'll be here soon..."

"Have you seen my zanpaktou?" Ratto asked suddenly.

"What? You lost it again?"

"I didn't lose it!...I just left it in a place and now I can't remember where..."

"..."

"What!?"

"Idiot." Veleno mumbled under it's breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just keep lookout. I'll keep the little brat occupied." Veleno said, putting his magazine down and walking over to the pig-pen like containment they had locked her in. "Now...What is it going to take to shut you up?" Veleno said lifting the crying Rukia out of the pen to hold her up so she was looking him straight in the eyes. "Well?" he raised an eyebrow.

"..." Rukia didn't say anything in reply. She didn't want to say Byakuya's name. She didn't want him to be in danger. She may be just a baby, but she knew these guys were no good. They meant trouble.

"Jeez, that thing may only know how to whine, Veleno." Ratto said, staring out of the window, watching some squirrels down below fighting over some acorns.

"Like you?" Veleno asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" Ratto yelled.

"Nice comeback..."

"Ugh..." Ratto then went back to staring out the window, the squirrels were gone. "Dammit! You made me lose my one source of entertainment!"

"Ratto, shut the-"

"Fangs." Rukia said, pointing at Veleno's mouth. It was true. While Veleno was talking she had noticed he had small, sharp fangs.

"Umm...Yeah..."

"Pointy?"

Veleno blinked. 'What's with this kid? First she's crying like a banshee and now she's talking about my fangs. Mood swing much?'

"Pointy?" Rukia asked again, tilting her head.

"Uhh...Yeah...Pointy...Very pointy."

"Poison?"

"Umm..No, not at the moment."

"What dat mean?"

"Dude, are you talking with that thing!? Aha! Next thing you know, you'll be talking to a bird." Ratto laughed.

"Ratto...I thought I told you to shut up." Veleno said calmly.

"What was that? I didn't quiet catch that..."

"Ratto, I swear to- Ow! What the hell was that for you little brat!?" Veleno said with a hiss after Rukia had hit him.

"No fighting..." Rukia said frowning.

"And why the hell not?"

"Bad...Fighting not good."

Veleno sighed. "You're one strange kid, you know that?" He said walking back over to the beaten up couch, he was sitting on previously,with Rukia in tow.  
As soon as he sat down he put Rukia beside him, grabbed his magazine and began reading it again.

"What you readin'?" Rukia asked, leaning herself to try to look at the magazine.

"Uh...It's none of your business." Veleno said quickly moving the magazine out her view.

"It bad?"

"No, Kid...It's not bad. He's just reading 'Pretty Kitty Weekly'" Ratto said with a chuckle, Rukia actually gave a small giggle as well, but she quickly put her hands over her mouth because she never meant to do that.

Veleno then closed his magazine, looked at the cover, and gave out an angry sigh. "That's not what I'm reading you ass."

"What...At least the kid ain't crying." Ratto said as he turned back to staring out the window.

"Ugh. Whatever." Veleno then went back to his reading.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day! Well...Early Valentines Day. It's Still Friday The 13th Where I Am. Lol.**

**Well, I Put The Arrancar In This Chapter. As You Can See. Veleno Is Supposed To Be The Serious One. Ratto Is Supposed To Be The Comedic One. But Veleno Can Lose His Temper From Time To Time.**

**He's My Favorite. Lol.**

**Just In Case You Don't Know What Ratto And Veleno Really Look Like Here's Their Descriptions:**

_**Veleno: **_

_**He Has Raven Black Hair Down To His Neck, a Forked Tongue, Small Fangs. His Remaining Hollow Mask Are Spiked Bracelet-Like Rings Around His Wrists. His Eyes Are A Threating Yellow Color.**_

_**Ratto:**_

_**Has Long, Shiny Dark Brown Hair Down To His Shoulders. He Has Crystal Blue Eyes. His Hollow Mask Remains Are Small Studs on His Ears. **_

**Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter!**

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**Back in Karakura Town Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji, Yoruichi, Ukitake, Kiyone and Sentaro were all searching for the kidnapping arrancar. Byakuya had already searched more than half of Karakura Town, but the others didn't know that because he had run off in search of Rukia earlier than the rest of them.

As Byakuya jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he sighed. _'Where are you? Ugh, Whenever I find those arrancar they're going to regret it.' _he thought angrily.

--

"Ooo! Ooo! I think I see someon- Oh no wait that's a dog." Ratto said as he stared out the second floor window.

"How can you mistake a dog for a shinigami?" Veleno asked, looking up from his magazine.

"...Uhh...They both smell?"

"You're such an idiot..."

"I am not! I'm special..."

"....I'm not even going to respond to that...It's just too easy."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what?"

"I didn't say a thing. You're just paranoid."

"Don't screw with my mind, Velly!"

"What the hell did you just call me!?"

"Velly."

"Don't call me that."

"Velly. Velly. VELLY!"

"Shut Up!"

"Ratto, I swear to-"

"What are you gonna do......Velly?"

"That's It!" Veleno threw down his magazine, got up and started walking towards Ratto. Rukia, who was watching all

of this from the couch Veleno was sitting on just a moment ago, didn't want to see any violence at the moment so she thought of the only thing that might stop it. She silently sucked in some air and started crying as loud as she possibly could.

"Aww, Great! See what you did!" Veleno yelled at Ratto, covering his ears as he did.

"It was your fault too!" Ratto yelled back, covering his ears as well.

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Ugh. I'm not even going to bother arguing with you about this." Veleno said turning around and heading back to the couch where Rukia was to shut her up. "Kid! Seriously! You gotta stop that!" He picked her up like before staring her straight in eyes. Rukia then stopped, his eyes scared her.

"Eyes scawey." Rukia commented.

"Yeah, I get told that a lot. So that's nothing new." Veleno then sat her and himself back down on the couch and began looking at his magazine again.

--

Byakuya was growing more angry and saddened by the minute. He was starting to wonder if Rukia was even in Karakura anymore. What if those arrancar had just taken her and ran. What if he never saw her again. Byakuya shook is head trying to clear those thoughts from his mind. He didn't want to believe that those thoughts might actually be true. He couldn't believe them.

"Hey, there's Captain Kuchiki!" He heard Renji yell to Ichigo from behind him. He turned around to face them as they approached.

"Have you already searched this area?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya just shifted his eyes to the side.

"I guess we can take his silence as a 'Yes.'" Renji said, scratching his head. "Jeez, where the hell are these stupid arrancars!?"

"Yeah, this is getting frustrating." Ichigo agreed.

"But we can't give up!" Renji said with grin. "We can't just stop now. They've got to be somewhere near here at least."

"Yeah, you're right. They couldn't have gotten too far. Rukia would have driven them insane by now...she probably has." Ichigo said with a small smile. Renji chuckled in reply. "Don't you think the same, Byakuya?...Byakuya?"

"He left again!" Renji yelled angrily. "What the hell!?"

--

_'They are treating this like a joke...'_ Byakuya thought angrily as he kept searching. He left right after Ichigo asked him if he was right about Rukia annoying the arrancar. He didn't want to answer such pointless questions at a time like this._ 'How can they possibly even think of making jokes?' _He then gave out an angry sigh and muttered under his breath. "Fools."

--

"Why eyes so scawey?" Rukia asked Veleno as he flipped a page of a very thick looking novel.

"It's just the way I am, Kid."

"Oh..."

"You know...That kid asks a lot of questions." Ratto said in a bored tone as he continued staring out the window watching some birds bathe in a nearby puddle.

"And? Isn't that what kids do? Since we got here every kid we've seen was always either asking their parents something or asking them to buy them something." Veleno replied, not looking up from his book.

"Hmm...True."

"Hey, Veleno. I don't think anyone's gonna show up anytime soon. I'm gonna take a break." Ratto said before he stood up and walked over to where Veleno and Rukia were. He sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Rukia let out a small giggle. Ratto looked up to see she was laughing at him. "What?"

Rukia stretched her arm so her hand was lightly touching his hair, "Your hair fluffy." She said with smile.

"What? It is No- Veleno, are you laughing?" Ratto looked at Veleno just in time to see him put his book in front of him so you weren't able to see his face. "...Ass." Ratto then put his back against the couch and shut his eyes.

"Well I can't help it if she's right. Your hair is 'fluffy.'" Veleno said with a smirk.

"Veleno...Shut U-" Ratto stopped after he, Veleno and Rukia heard an explosion from the first floor.

Then a lone figure appeared at the entrance of the second floor.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**I Think You All Know Who That "Lone Figure" Is...:D**

**Lol.....**

**Yeah, Sorry If It's A Sucky Chapter. I Still Have Writers Block And I Just Typed Out The Best Ideas That Came To The Arrancar. Ratto...Well He's Only There For Comedic Purposes/Releif. Veleno Is The Serious One.**

**Oh And Sorry The Chapters Aren't Really Long. It's Hard To Make Them Longer When I Have Writers Block. :( **

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but it may take longer to upload.  
**

**Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter!**

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**

Byakuya stood at the top of the entrance to the second floor. He wore an expression that clearly said he was beyond furious. Veleno was still seated on the couch wearing an emotionless expression and holding Rukia in his grasp, staring at the intruder. Ratto was standing up now staring at Byakuya with a appalled expression.

"Dude!...The door was UNLOCKED!!!" Ratto yelled angrily, clearly upset about the destruction of the building. Byakuya just shot him a venomous death glare in reply.

"I was wondering when you would finally get here. It was getting rather boring." Veleno said with a wicked smile.

"Wait, why didn't you mention that this guy was a Captain!?" Ratto asked...or rather yelled at Veleno.

"I didn't tell you simply because I didn't know myself...But now that I know, it should be a lot more entertaining."

"Entertaining!? Just look at him. He's ready to tear you apart! Then after he kills you, he'll kill me! I can't die yet! If I had known dying was in your little mission for entertainment, I would have stayed at home with Mittens!"

"Ratto, shut up about your damn cat...It hates you anyway."

"He does not! He loves m-"

"ENOUGH!" Byakuya cut him off. He was losing his calm emotions. He was sick and tired of these arrancar and wanted them gone. Rukia had ducked down to the bottom of the couch when Byakuya had yelled. He had never yelled like that. Never. It scared her to know that he could be like that. Veleno chuckled. "Aw, look. You scared the kid." He lifted up Rukia so that Byakuya could see the fear in her eyes.

"Put. Her. Down." Byakuya demanded slowly, letting each word come out with as much anger in them as the next.

"Now. Why in the world would I do that?" Veleno asked with a grin.

"Ve-Veleno, maybe you should do what he says." Ratto said, feeling the strength of Byakuya's reitsu.

"Shut up, Ratto." Veleno ordered with a threating hiss.

"If I die, I want raise." Ratto muttered under his breath.

"I said shut up, Ratto. Plus, I never paid you to begin with."

"Still. This is bull. I didn't want to get dragged into something like this!"

"I thought I told you to shut your mouth!" Veleno yelled before striking Ratto's face with his nails, leaving marks that soon started to bleed.

"F-Fine, Veleno...Whatever you say..." Ratto said with a shudder as he put his hand to his scratched face.

Byakuya was getting tired of listening to the two arrancar argue. He wanted to get Rukia out of here, but he didn't want her in harms way anymore than she already was, which meant he wanted to avoid a major fight.

"So, what's wrong? Why aren't you trying to get this kid back from us?" Veleno asked noticing how Byakuya hadn't moved once during the argument between him and Ratto.

"Bya...Bya..." Rukia quietly said to herself. Even though Byakuya was only showing anger on his face, she could tell he was scared. She knew he wouldn't make any sudden moves simply because the arrancar could harm her at anytime. She knew he was trying to come up with some sort of plan that would keep her from getting hurt.

"Hear that? The kids crying for you. Doesn't that make you want to come and take her?" Veleno said smiling.

Byakuya scoweled angrily. He could tell that Veleno was just irking him on for a fight. Byakuya let out a breath and silently decided he would use senka to attack Veleno from behind and quickly take Rukia from his grasp before he hit the ground.

"Hmm. What's up with you?" Veleno asked, noticing that Byakuya looked as if he was thinking of something. Byakuya looked Veleno in the eyes right before he disappeared from Veleno's sight.

"What?" Veleno then quickly figured Byakuya's plan out and turned around just in time to see him about to strike with his sword, but before Byakuya could strike Veleno held Rukia out in front of him which made Byakuya jerk himself away from Veleno so he wouldn't hit Rukia.

When Byakuya landed on his feet he looked a Veleno with a threating venomous look. " Cursed filth..." Byakuya said furiously. He never expected the arrancar to do that. He didn't think Veleno would sink that low. Byakuya coudln't even think clearly because of how angry he was. He had almost hit Rukia with his attack because of that damn arrancar. He didn't even want to try to think what would have happened if he hadn't of moved himself out of the way.

"ByaBya! ByaBya! ByaBya Okies?!" Rukia was crying out to him to ask if he was okay, she thought he might have hurt himself when he jerked himself out of the way to keep her from getting hit. She wished the arrancar would put her down, she wanted to be safe with Byakuya and away from these "Meanie-Awancar" as she thought of them as.

Veleno's eyes suddenly opened a little wider then went back to the way they were. "Ratto, it seems we have two more guests coming. Go and...greet them. Also don't let them come here and ruin the fun." he said with a smirk.

"O-Okay, Veleno." Ratto said before heading out of the building through the window to meet their uninvited company.

--

"You sure he went this way?" Ichigo asked Renji as headed in the direction that led to the warehouse.

"Yeah. We're following his reitsu, it's a faint trail, but I'm still able to follow it." Renji said right before Ratto appeared in front of them while looking to the side, wearing a bored expression.

"That must be one of the arrancar." Ichigo said quietly, readying himself for battle.

"Yeah." Renji agreed as he drew Zabimaru from it's sheath.

Ratto then looked over at Ichigo and Renji who were ready to fight him. "Geez, you guys seem tense..."

"Who are you?!" Ichigo demanded loudly.

Ratto pretended to cover his ears as Ichigo yelled. "Don't have to shout, buddy. You could have just asked politely." Ratto said with a friendly smile.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Fine. Who are you?"

"That's better. The name's Ratto. How about you guys? What're your names. Since I told you mine it's only proper that you introduce yourselves as well."

Renji looked at Ichigo with a semi-confused expression and whispered quietly, "What do you think is up with this guy? He's an arrancar and he can clearly tell we're his enemies. So why is he being so nice?"

"Maybe he's just stupid..." Ichigo whispered back.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Then what do you think?"

"I don't know...Let's just play along with him. Introduce yourself."

"You introduce yourself first." Ichigo said with an agitated expression.

"Fine, ya' big baby..."

"Hey!"

"What's going on over there? I can hear all the way from where I'm standing." Ratto said with a laugh.

"Nothing. I'm Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad 6."

"Yeah, and I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Subsitute Shinigami."

"Nice to meet you, Renji...Ichigo." Ratto said happily.

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but...What's up with you? You're an arrancar and we're shinigami. We're enemies. Why are you being so friendly towards us?" Renji asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just ordered to come here to keep you from getting to where the real fight is. My..." Ratto touched his scratched cheek. "My friend, never said I had to fight. Plus...two on one isn't fair...and if you actually got to our base it would still be an unfair fight."

"Fight?! Between who?!" Ichigo asked.

"That one black haired shinigami. It seems he was looking for that kid my friend nabbed."

"So you're the one's who kidnapped Rukia?!" Renji exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, I wanted no part in it. My friend dragged me here on his 'Mission for a fun fight.'" Ratto explain.

"This guy doesn't seem like much of a friend if he's forcing you to do things you want no part of...Let me guess, he gave you those scratches on your face didn't he?" Ichigo asked.

"Th-That's none of your business." Ratto used his hand to cover his cheek. "Plus, you don't even know him. You don't know what he's like..."

"Fine, we have no right to judge this friend of yours..." Ichigo said holding his hands up in defeat. "But we came to help get that kid back from your friend, and if we have to fight you to get past you so be it."

Ratto sighed. "I guess a fight is unavoidable then...I was told to keep you from getting to our base. He never said I had to fight though, but I guess I'll have to." Ratto said, drawing his sword from it's sheath.

--

Byakuya was getting tired, after Ratto had left, Byakuya tried to attack Veleno again, but Veleno doged his attack using his sonido. Byakuya knew he himself could fight better than what he was, but he had the limit restriction on him since he was in The World Of The Living and he wanted to be careful not to harm Rukia when he went to strike. This was getting more frustrating by the minute.

"What's wrong? You're not getting tired are you?" Veleno asked wearing a fake innocent expression while tilting his head to the side. Byakuya just gave him a death glare in reply.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Veleno smiled.

"ByaBya..." Rukia didn't like seeing how tired Byakuya was getting. He wasn't able to fight well against Veleno because of her. She hated that she was the cause of this. Byakuya gave her a reassuring look, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Byakuya stood straight and relaxed himself the best he could. He then quickly tried to use senka on Veleno again. Veleno's eyes widened when he couldn't see Byakuya. He hadn't been paying too much attention to Byakuya because he was becoming exhausted. He turned around just in time to see Byakuya about to strike, so he used his sonido to evade the best he could.

"Hmph. You got a hit in..." Veleno said, using his free hand to touch the back of his shoulder to feel the blood seep out from the wound, which was a just a little more than shallow, but not deep. "Good for you..."

Byakuya let out a breath of air. He was prepared to use shun po to evade any kind of attack Veleno could throw at him. Even though Byakuya kept attacking Veleno, throughout this whole fight Veleno hadn't even made a move to attack. He had only been evading this whole time.

"Though...This fight is getting...Well...How can I put this...It's getting boring. It was fun for a little while, but you're just repeating the same move. You're a captain of the Gotei 13, yet you don't use your shikai or even your bankai against me. I guess it's because you don't want to harm this kid, but unless you use either you shikai or bankai I honestly don't think you'll have a chance in hell." Veleno smiled. "So I guess I'll finish this now..."

Byakuya's eyes widened a fraction and Rukia looked up to see Veleno's wicked expression. Veleno reached with his free hand to draw his sword and point it out in front of him.

"Strike, Serpiente."

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

**Heh, This is what I really must say..."I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY I didn't update sooner!" Writers Block's A Bitch...That's What I Mainly needed to say. Anyway...I promised a longer chapter and here it was....:3**

**I hope you all liked it. Cookies to everyone who reviews! **

**Oh And Just In Case I Never Said Where That "Son Of A Submariner" Thing Came From, It's From Final Fantasy. ^_^**

**Hope You Liked The Chapter! I Apologize If You Didn't. **

**Remember. Only Review if you liked it. No Flaming!**

**Read And Review! **

**See Ya' Next Chapter!**

**And Thank You To Everyone Who Tried To Help Me Get Through My Writers Block For This Chapter!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**

"Strike, Serpiente."

Rukia immediately stopped crying and stared up at Veleno in fear. She then looked at Byakuya whose eyes were widened in fear, for a second she didn't know what he was so afraid of. Then it it her, he was now even more worried about her safety than ever.

A purple shaded mist started surrounding Veleno and Rukia. The very fact that Byakuya couldn't see Rukia anymore scared him. He didn't know what to expect once Veleno was in his released state. He was about to rush into the mist when suddenly the mist started fading. The first thing Byakuya saw was an unconscious Rukia, still in Veleno's grasp. He could tell the mist wasn't poison or anything. It must of just put her to sleep. Then he saw Veleno. His fangs had grown longer, they reached a little past his bottom lip now. His once bright yellow eyes where now completely white with nothing but a single, thin black slit in the middle of each of them. Veleno's once pale skin was even paler now, and black shadows under his eyes made him look as if he were deprived of sleep. The spiky bracelets that made up the remainder of his hollow mask created circular spikes that ran down his arms and spinal cord. The once pure white mask was now dim with a scaly texture similar to that of snake's skin.

"Now...Let's finish this." Veleno said evilly as he looked at Byakuya, who now wore an angered expression.

--

Ichigo, Renji, and Ratto, who were all a little scratched up from fighting, looked in the direction of where Veleno and Byakuya were fighting. They had felt a strong burst of reiatsu and couldn't help but to look.

"Hmm. Looks like Veleno wants to get this over with. Guess he got bored...unless that captain's actually attacking him now...but since Veleno has the kid I doubt that." Ratto said to himself.

"Hmph. Then I guess we should finish this up too. Right?" Ichigo questioned after hearing what Ratto had said.

"I guess." Ratto said with a smile before using his sonido to try to attack Ichigo, but Ichigo had used his zanpaktou to block Ratto's own.

"Renji, you go off towards that other arrancar! I got this guy!" Ichigo yelled to Renji as he blocked another one of Ratto's attacks.

"Got ya'!" Renji yelled back.

"Where do you think you're running off to!?" Ratto exclaimed before using sonido to attack Renji.

"Damn." Ichigo said as Ratto attacked Renji continuously.

"Hey, I think we should just hurry this fight up...Veleno will get angry if I make this fight last too long."

"And how do you think we should do that?" Renji asked.

"Like this." Ratto said before pointed the tip of his zanpaktou to the middle of his chest. "Scavenge, Bichos!" And With that Ratto impaled himself with his zanpaktou and a burst of reiatsu blocked Ichigo and Renji from seeing him release.

Ichigo's and Renji stood still, ready to attack as soon as Ratto was fully released. Then Ratto came into view. His teeth resembled that of a rats, he also had a bony, rat-like tail. His hair had grown longer, fluffier and lighter. His hands and feet also resembled the paws of a rat now, as he stood on all fours. His front paws though had long claws. The small studs on his ears that were the remainder of his hollow mask now took the shape of pointy, bone like ears.

Ichigo and Renji looked at the now released Ratto. "So...What do you think?" Ratto asked with a smirk.

"I think you got uglier." Ichigo said, smirking. Renji chuckled.

Ratto's eyes widened and then they went down into an angry glare. "Hmph. Guess I shouldn't of asked." Ratto said before disappearing from Ichigo's and Renji's sight and appearing behind them to attempt to cut them with his claws.

Renji quickly moved out the way, but Ichigo didn't sense Ratto quick enough and ended up getting a small scratch on his back before he could shunpo out of reach.

"Ichigo, you okay!?" Renji yelled when Ichigo dodged another attack from Ratto's claws.

"Yeah! I'm good!" Ichigo replied. "Watch out!"

Renji turned around just in time to dodge an attack from Ratto thanks to Ichigo's warning. "Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Ratto frowned angrily. He was getting tired of Ichigo and Renji continuously dodging his attacks. "Guess it's time to stop fooling around..." Ratto said unhappily.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked rasing an eyebrow. Renji scowled and remained silent.

"This is what I mean." Ratto then slammed his claws into the ground and then suddenly geysers appeared all around him, Ichigo and Renji and an odd looking smog started to rise out of them.

"What is this stuff!?" Ichigo asked, looking around him at the odd smog.

"I don't know..." Renji replied before he gave out a painful cough.

"Woah, Renji wha-Ack!" Ichigo then coughed as well. It was painful, like having a thousand needles scraping against the inside of your throat.

Renji covered his mouth with his arm and grabbed Ichigo by the back collar of his shihakusho and quickly used shunpo to get away from the geysers.

"Ack. Th-Thanks." Ichigo said, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"No problem." Renji replied as he caught his breath.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that stuff is poison."

"Yeah...P-poison."

"Where'd that guy go?"

"Not su-Ichigo, look out!" Renji said before grabbing Ichigo by the back of the collar of his top again and moved away in time to avoid another forming geyser.

"How many of these things are there!?"

"As many as I need!" Ratto said as he burst from the smog. "And what's best...is that I can make them appear where ever I need them to be. Haha!" Ratto gave Ichigo and Renji a wicked grin.

Ratto seemed different than he was before. Ever since the geysers appeared he hadn't been seen, but when he suddenly appeared again he was acting like a mad man. "The stuff that come out of the geysers are miasma...anyone who breathes it in are poisoned. Except me of course." Ratto gave a sinister chuckle, while Ichigo and Renji scowled angrily.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**OMG, SO FREAKING SORRY.**

**I had to put this fanfic on hiatus because of writers block, I'm so freaking sorry! I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long either...D:  
**

**I hope this chapter makes you guys happy!**

**I'm going to try to have the next chapter up next weekend. I hope this was a nice cliffhanger to both fights. I'm trying to make this story twenty chapters long so I figured I would extend the fights until the next chapter.**

**I hope I didn't read too many reviewers because of that hiatus...I'm really really sorry. I know I keep saying that but I REALLY am. I felt so bad when I couldn't think of what to type or do to update this fic and I know a lot of readers really wanted to read the next chapter. I hope you guys can forgive me.**

**This story is my TOP priority now and it will be regularly updated every weekend until it's done if I can help it.**

**Please! Read and Review!**

**Just Remember NO FLAMING!**


	18. Chapter 18

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**

Byakuya jumped back, away from Veleno. He had attempted to attack him again but, of course, Veleno had tried using Rukia as a shield. Byakuya wasn't sure of what to do. It was so frustrating. He wasn't going to risk hurting Rukia, he'd never forgive himself if he ended up hurting her. He needed to come up with a plan and fast. He knew what Veleno was doing; tiring him down until he could barely fight before coming to attack at full power himself.

Veleno laughed and gave Byakuya a sinister grin, "Aren't you going to attack?"

Byakuya scowled. He was growing really tired of Veleno's taunts. He couldn't stand not being able to do anything, it made him feel weak. He knew he wasn't but couldn't help be feel that way. Rukia needed help and he hasn't been able to do anything. He was sort of relieved that she was still unconscious because he knew if she were awake she would be crying. Crying out for him. He would've hated that because of how he was currently feeling. Unable to attack but only defend himself.

"Hn...Fine if you won't attack..." Veleno stated before suddenly disappearing from Byakuya's sight, "Then I will!"

Having said that Veleno suddenly reappeared behind Byakuya. His nails had also grown in length, something Byakuya had failed to notice, and they were as sharp as knives. Byakuya felt the presence behind him and quickly turned around to attempt to dodge Veleno's strike, but his left arm was struck with Veleno's claw-like nails as a result.

Byakuya used shun po in order to get out of Veleno's striking range. He looked down at his left arm to assess the damage that had been done. Thankfully, it wasn't too bad, the three claw marks on his arm weren't deep but they were bleeding. He knew he would be fine though even with the injury, he wasn't going to allow himself to lose. He looked over to where Veleno was standing to see that he wasn't making a move to attack. He was just....waiting.

"Well, I made the last move. You're turn..." Veleno stated, his grin never disappearing from his face.

Byakuya knew that Veleno knew that he wouldn't just attack straight on. They both knew he wouldn't risk Rukia's safety like that. He was just taunting him more. Veleno was quick so he was able to counter Byakuya's senka move. Byakuya could use his shikai, but he would be risking Rukia getting injured...he wasn't going to stand for that and Veleno knew it too. It pissed him off to no end.

Rukia's eyes squinted as she awakened. She felt someone holding on to her. She looked ahead to see Byakuya, an angered expression clear on his face before she noticed the wound on his arm. She immediately felt tears well up in her eyes at the sight of him injured. She slowly turned her head to see Veleno in his released form, staring back at Byakuya with a grin. It seemed neither of them knew she had regained consciousness. She wanted to help Byakuya, she wanted the fighting to stop, and to go back home.

"Well..." She heard Veleno ask Byakuya. By Byakuya's expression she could tell Veleno was teasing him. She did like that, she didn't like anyone that messed with Byakuya like that.

"Stop hurtin' Bya!" Rukia suddenly exclaimed, allowing the men to know she was awake. Rukia started to squirm within Veleno's grasp before getting her arms free. She then proceeded to hit Veleno's side with her small fists in order to get free.

"Rukia..." Byakuya whispered under his breath. He was glad she was okay, but he was worried; even if it didn't show on his face.

"Stop hurtin' Bya!" Rukia shouted once more as she continued to hit Veleno's side. Veleno was becoming frustrated with the child and was losing his patience with her.

"Damn brat," He hissed bringing Rukia up to his face.

Seeing Veleno's face in his released form scared Rukia. She was scared and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes once more, but she had to be brave. She wanted to be, then hopefully Byakuya would make his move while Veleno was distracted with her and save her.

"Shut up!" Veleno snapped bringing his head forward, causing his fangs to sink into Rukia's tiny arm; allowing the poison to spread.

Byakuya's eyes widened at the scene and Rukia's ear splitting scream when she felt the pain of Veleno's poisonous fangs. He could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat. His worry and fear though quickly became replaced with his quiet rage. Veleno had gone too far that time and now he would pay for his foolishness. Byakuya disappeared in a flash while Veleno was still distracted with the crying Rukia.

"What?!" Veleno exclaimed when he lost sight of Byakuya. "Argh!" His teeth clenched in pain when he felt a sword pierce his back. He slowly turned his head to see Byakuya, who was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura..." Byakuya muttered quietly, his tone deadly before his blade scattered into pieces inside of Veleno. Tearing him apart from the inside.

Byakuya carefully snatched Rukia from Veleno's grasp and covered her head with his arm as Senbonzakura's shikai caused Veleno to burst from the inside. His painful screams dying down as his body evaporated into the air.

After a short moment Byakuya attention quickly went to Rukia when he heard her whimpers. He gently took Rukia's bitten arm in his hand to see the damage. He couldn't help but let out a gasp as he saw it. Her small arm was swollen and the bite marks had a bruised color around them. She needed medical attention immediately. He'd have to rush her back to the Soul Society and get Unohana to help her. Byakuya nodded to himself and quickly stood up before picking up his sword from the ground, sheathing it, and disappearing with shun po.

–

"Dammi-ack!" Ichigo coughed.

He and Renji were having a tough time fighting against Ratto. Ever since he released he had gotten faster and was hard to keep up with because of the miasma. That and the fact they both broke into coughing fits moment after moment.

"Where is he!?" Renji shouted before having to bend over and cough.

Ichigo coughed and wheezed before weakly looking up to look at Renji, "Renji! Loo-ack- out!"

Before Renji could react to Ichigo's warning Ratto's claws had already slashed Renji in the back. Renji fell to the ground still conscious but he was bleeding. Ratto hadn't used his full strength the cut him, he wanted to tease them more first before he decided to kill them.

"Hah! Looks like your friend isn't such a good listener..." Ratto stated with a chuckle.

"Shut you damn mouth..." Ichigo manged to say before coughing again.

"Heh, don't over exert your self, kid..."

Renji slowly tried to stand up. He was in a lot of pain, but he had to keep on fighting. He wasn't going to just lie down and play dead until this guy was defeated.

"Renj-Renji...you okay." Ichigo asked.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine. Can't let you take all the spotlight now can I?" Renji joked before coughing.

"Hate to break up this touching moment, but you're time's up." Ratto said with a rough sigh. He then brought his right arm up above his head before slamming his claws down into the ground. More geysers suddenly formed around the three of them and miasma quickly came fuming out of them.

"Crap-ack!" Ichigo said, _'More of this crap is definitely not going to do us any good...'_ He thought bitterly.

"What should we do?" Renji asked quietly, watching as Ratto started becoming berserk again. " I, ack-think this stuff is what's causing him to act like that..."

"Yeah, I think so too..." Ichigo replied. "That could be a weak point, but we need to get out of this stuff before we can strike him..."

Renji nodded in agreement before he and Ichigo used shun po to get out of the miasma and away from Ratto for the time being.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Ratto exclaimed with a wicked laugh before following them out of the miasma and into the air.

When Ratto was out of the miasma the first thing he saw was Renji, with his sword held in front of him; ready to attack. Ratto chuckled, his current mad state not allowing him to realize that Ichigo was missing.

Renji grinned and Ratto scowled, "You're gonna have to do better than that!" Ratto suddenly exclaimed as Ichigo appeared behind him and about to strike him down. Ratto swiftly turned thought and used his tail to slam into Ichigo's stomach, sending him hurtling towards the ground.

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted in concern for his friend. He then looked up at Ratto who was chuckling madly.

Ratto was about to make a move to attack Renji at that moment, but something suddenly stopped him.

"Sing, Benihime..." A voice uttered, before a red flash struck vertically straight through Ratto from his tail up to his skull.

Renji let out a gasp of surprise when Kisuke appeared, a smile on his face. "Now, don't you think you've caused these guys enough damage?" Kisuke joked, looking down at Ratto's quickly disappearing form as he started to evaporate.

"Damn...you..." Ratto was able to choke out before disappearing.

Kisuke turned his attention to Renji, "Yoruichi just picked up Ichigo and is bringing him back to the shop. Captain Kuchiki is on his way back to the Soul Society with Rukia at the moment. I'll explain why later...Right now we need to go back so we can fix you guys up and get that poison out of your systems."

Renji nodded before following Kisuke back to his shop.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**There's chapter 18! Sorry I didn't get it up last weekend. I couldn't think of anything for it and I had a lot of school work. I'm going to have to stay after school for a few days next week to make up some tests and stuff because I was out a couple of days. I recently just got a cold too. My throat is all sore and everything. I hope I get better soon, my throat's killing me. XD**

**Remember Read and Review!**

**Just Remember, NO FLAMING!**


	19. Chapter 19

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**

"There, all done." Tessai said as he finished wrapping one of Renji's bandages.

"How do you guys feel?" Kisuke asked.

"I'm good, what about you Renji?" Ichigo asked, turning to Renji.

"I'm fine." Renji replied with a grin.

"Thanks Urahara. I don't know how much longer we could of lasted against that guy. Something was definitely up with him and that poison." Ichigo stated.

Kisuke smiled, "It's no problem."

Ichigo smiled before turning to Ukitake, Sentaro, and Kiyone, "Byakuya went back to the Soul Society...so what about you guys? Shouldn't you of gone with him?"

"We will be returning shortly," Ukitake said with a friendly smile, "Byakuya had to go back right away, that's why he left without really saying anything."

Renji nodded, "Why did the captain have to hurry back anyway?"

Kisuke's expression turned serious, "During his battle against one of the arrancars, one that could use poisoning as well, poisoned Rukia and she needed immediate attention. He should be back in the Soul Society by now and at the Fourth Division with Rukia."

Ichigo and Renji's eyes widened at Kisuke's explanation. They couldn't believe that the arrancar, even if he was evil, would dare to sink as low as that.

"Is Rukia going to be alright?" Renji asked, concerned for his friend.

"I haven't gotten any news or updates, but hopefully things will be alright." Kisuke replied.

–

Byakuya sat quietly on the couch outside of Rukia's assigned room in the Fourth Division. He hadn't seen her since he had brought her in to let Unohana help her. Unohana hadn't come out of Rukia's room yet either so he hadn't received any news on Rukia's condition.

Since Rukia's room was in a private wing of the Fourth Division and it was only Unohana, Rukia, and himself that were currently there, Byakuya found himself sitting in a hunched over position, staring at the floor, wringing his hands together. He was worried, worried for Rukia and concerned for her safety. He blamed himself for going on the mission in the first place. None of this would of happened if had just explained to Yamamoto that he really couldn't and to try to find someone else for the mission.

Byakuya lifted his head up slightly and started to watch the clock hanging on the wall across from him. It had already been over thirty minutes since Unohana had taken Rukia into her care. He wondered if Rukia would even make it through this, but quickly shook the disturbing thought from his mind. He didn't want thoughts like that entering his mind. They secretly scared him more than pretty much anything.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Unohana emerged from the room. Her face unreadable, which bothered Byakuya. He stood the moment the door opened, his expression showing his concern.

"Rukia is still unconscious at the moment. Also...she's somehow gone back to normal. I think the poison that was in her system is what helped her turn back. She's running a high fever though, which is why I'm still unable to determine the outcome of what might happen to her and I'm still unsure about whether she'll remember the events of what happened while she was an infant." Unohana explained, Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at the news, "I would suggest she stay here until I'm sure it's alright for her to return home. You can stay with her as well if you'd like, I'm sure she'd like you to be there when she awakens."

Byakuya gave a slow, single nod before walking passed Unohana into Rukia's room. When he entered his eyes widened slightly when he saw that Rukia was back to her old self. He had started to get used to seeing her as the young infant that he had just been with only about an hour ago. He walked over to her bed and sat in the chair beside it.

Rukia's was pale due to her fever and wasn't breathing normally, Byakuya was instantly reminded of Hisana when she was sick. She was often like how Rukia was now and it bothered Byakuya to see Rukia like this. He took the dry cloth that was lying on the small bedside table and gently wiped the sweat from Rukia's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." Byakuya said to her sleeping form. "None of this would of happened if I hadn't of gone on that mission...or kept a closer eye on you."

Byakuya paused to wipe a few stray strands of hair from Rukia's face, "Wake up soon, alright?" He asked, not expecting to get an answer out of her. "I promise you I'll be here when you do."

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**There's chapter nineteen. I'm so so so sorry it's so short. If I would of made it any longer I wouldn't be able to make the next chapter the last one and would have finished it in this chapter. I wanted to finish this story with a nice number. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad. Rukia's back to normal...I'm gonna miss baby Rukia though. She was adorable.  
**

**Read and Review!**

**Just Remember, NO FLAMING!**


	20. Chapter 20

**~Baby Daddy~**

**By- ByaRukifan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**

Slowly, Byakuya began to awaken, he had his arms, that were lying on the side of Rukia's bed, supporting his head before he began to sit up in his chair. He shook his head slightly to fully wake himself up. He looked around and saw he was still sitting in the same chair he had been sitting in before he had fallen asleep and Rukia, who was still lying in the hospital bed unconscious. He looked over at the clock on the wall to see how long he had been sleeping.

_'Only an hour? Seems so much longer...'_ He thought to himself as he turned his attention back to Rukia.

Byakuya then heard a knock on the room's door. He turned his head to door, "Come in." He said in his usual monotone.

Unohana then entered Rukia's room, "I just wanted to inform you that Rukia will be fine. I was going through the examination charts and came back in here while you were asleep. While you were sleeping her fever broke and she should awaken soon."

Byakuya gave Unohana a nod, "Thank you, Captain Unohana."

Unohana gave a small nod in reply and a soft smile before taking her leave and exiting the room.

Byakuya turned his attention back to Rukia and he had to admit she did look better. Her breathing was back to normal and her forehead was free of sweat. She looked as if she were in a peaceful slumber. He was thankful she would be alright and silently hoped she'd never have to go through an incident like this again. Byakuya slightly wondered if Rukia would remember anything from her time as a temporary infant. He still couldn't be sure, but he wished she would. Then he wouldn't have to go back and act as if nothing had happened around her. Sure he had been kinder and softer towards her even before the incident, but he had acted even kinder while she was an infant; causing him to grow more attached and not want to go back to being his old self around her.

He shifted his gaze to the clock on the wall once more, staring at it for a few minutes watching the time go by. To him, it seemed to go by so slowly as he waited, as if the next minute would never come. He wanted her to wake up but he knew it still may be awhile, even though he hated the thought of waiting for so long.

–

After another hour had passed, Byakuya had fallen asleep again. There wasn't really much to do while he waited, he counted the ceiling tiles numerous times and decided that sleeping would help pass the time.

"Ngh...Huh?" Rukia mumbled tiredly as she awoke. She looked to her around and when her eye landed on Byakuya they widened in surprise, "Brother?" She asked, in a rather loud whisper; causing Byakuya's eyes to open, waking him up.

He sat up in his seat once more, rubbing his eyes. When he looked towards Rukia his own eyes widened in surprise, "Rukia!" He exclaimed in a relieved tone.

She looked around to see she was in the Fourth Division before looking back at him, "Were you worried?"

"Of course I was, Rukia." Byakuya answered, forgetting that Rukia might not even remember what had happened. He was just glad to see that she was alright and awake. "I thought I was going to lose you and I don't think I would have been able to handle such a thing...I just care too much."

Rukia's eyes widened at his words and sudden attitude towards her, but it was his words that were surprising her the most, "You...care too much?"

Byakuya's eyes then widened, suddenly remembering that Rukia probably didn't even remember anything so to her he would be acting much different from his usual self.

"Y-yes..." He replied hesitantly.

"Well, guess what..." Rukia said, smiling softly.

Byakuya looked her in the eyes, wearing a slightly confused expression. "What?" He asked before Rukia cleared her throat.

"Wookia cares about Byabya too!" She exclaimed happily, letting Byakuya know she remembered. Remember everything.

_End...

* * *

_

**Wow, that story took a loooong time to finish didn't it!? Again sorry for that long hiatus. I really hope you all enjoyed the ending. Sorry I couldn't make it any longer. Poor Bya...having to count the ceiling tiles in order to pass time....he's not alone though...I do that sometimes too when I'm bored enough.**

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story and I hope you'll stick around and read my others and the future stories to come. Thanks for sticking with this story too, especially through that hiatus period. I was happy to continue this story. It was really fun!**

**My new main fic priority now is _Lay Me Under the Frozen Moon_! If you guys like the ByaRuki pairing I REALLY urge you to check it out. That fic could use some love! I would really appreciate it! I'm going to start updating it weekly now too. So if you start reading it I really hope you enjoy it! I'm writing out chapter eleven of it currently and I'm going to have the fourth chapter up later on tonight. **

**Read and Review!**

**Just remember, NO FLAMING!**


End file.
